Guardian Mates
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru all have to find their mates before they turn a certain age. But when their companions come along will they like the idea for being mates to the legendary w and improved verison is here now.
1. Profile

Guardians Mates

A/N- Again, the old Guardian Mates is discontiuned as this is the new and imrpoved verison on it. I would like to say thank you to beta reader, Jenna. So the old one will be taken off sometime soon, so please check it out if you want more chapters to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only the plot line and new characters and anything you don't see in the Anime or Manga.

Summery: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru all have to find their mates before they turn a certain age. But when they mates come along will they like the idea for being mates to the legendary guardians.

Chapter One: Profile

**Info:**

Uchiha Sasuke

Gender: Male

Race: Fire Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Onyx [red when mad]

Mate: Haruno Sakura

In Guardian form: Black hair past shoulders, red blood eyes, and red wings with blazing fire stretching through them. Red robes with white strings on it, but he doesn't wear it.

About: Uchiha Sasuke is a cold and heartless ice cube the way Naruto would put it. He is part of a group called the "Bad Angels" which has his closet friends in it. He gets what he wants and right now what he wants is Haruno Sakura. He is the leader of the group

**INFO: **

Haruno Sakura

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: In apt, with her three closest friends.

School: New school Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Emerald Green

Mate: Uchiha Sasuke

About: Haruno Sakura is a free spirited girl. She doesn't care what other people think of her. She and her friends meets Uchiha Sasuke and his groups of friends which happens to be the group called "Bad Angels" first day at there new school. She sees a passion burning in Sasuke's eyes that's just for her. She has a very bad temper. Sakura also as a secret.

**INFO:** Hyuuga Neji

Gender: Male

Races: Air Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion.

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Pearl Lavender

Mate: Tenten

In Guardian form: Long brown hair white eyes, and green wings with swirls of air through them. Green Robes with strings on it, he doesn't wear it either.

About: Hyuuga Neji is a lot like Sasuke cold and uncaring, but there's one thing that's different Neji has a soft spot for his cousin Hinata anyone to mess with her is going to be 1) in the hospital, or 2) their going to die before the years over with. Neji is also looking for his mate and it so happens that she is his best friend's mate's best friend. Now all he has to do is get her to be his.

**INFO:**

Tenten

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: In apt, with her three best friends in apt.

School: New Konoha Public High School

Age: 18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Mate: Hyuuga Neji

About: Tenten is a fighter she masters ever weapon she could get her hands on. She is also one of Sakura's best friends. She is an out going girl when she can be and she drags Sakura with her whenever she can. Tenten meets Hyuuga Neji along with a group called "Bad Angels".

**INFO: **

Uzumaki Naruto

Gender: Male

Race: Water Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair Blonde

Eyes: Clear Blue

Mate: Hyuuga Hinata

In Guardian form: Short blond hair, with blood red eyes, and dark blue wings with the sounds of the waves coursing through them, with blue robes again with strings. Doesn't wear them either.

About: Uzumaki Naruto is the #1 loud mouth of his group, but you can tell that he has a good heart. He is looking for his mate along with all of his friends because 1) he needs to find his mate before his 18th birthday and 2) he is tired of being alone.

**INFO: **

Hyuuga Hinata

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: In apt, with her three best friends in apt.

School: New Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Purplish

Eyes: White

Mate: Uzumaki Naruto

About: Hyuuga Hinata is a shy and quite girl of her group. Hinata is Neji's cousin on her first day to Konoha High she meets a boy with the most blues eyes she has ever seen and is taken by them, but the thing is that he is a part of a group called "Bad Angels" and all the girls at Konoha High (minus her friends) are after them. Hinata looks after her friends any way she can.

**INFO: **

Nara Shikamaru

Gender: Males

Race: Earth Guardian

Lives: with his three best friends in Uchiha Mansion

School: Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Mate: Yamanaka Ino

In Guardian form: Ponytail hair with blackest eyes, and brown wings with sounds of the winds moving and brown robes with strings that he doesn't use.

About: Nara Shikamaru is the smartest one of his group sure they all get A's but he makes stuff they can only dream about. Shikamaru is looking for his mate with the rest of his friends and is waiting for her. He and Sasuke are about the only people (and Hinata) who can get Naruto to shut his damn mouth half the time.

**INFO: **

Yamanaka Ino

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Lives: with her three best friends in apt.

School: New Konoha Public High School

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Mate: Nara Shikamaru

About: Yamanaka Ino is Sakura's first best friend and anyone who hurts her is sure in the hell died. She likes to pick fights with Sakura it became one of her hobbies. She is very loyal to her friends and would do anything to keep them safe and happy. She has a temper just like Sakura.

**Guardian Clans **

**Fire Guardian: **Known for their abilities in order to make fire and the eternal fire of life, it is Sasuke's duty to protect, his heritage against the evil darkness and humans. As a fire guardian, Sasuke has a worse or very bad temper to people how have hurt his friends or his mate. Out of the three other guardians clans, his is the most passion towards their mates, giving gifts when ever they feel like. Even thou Sasuke seemed to be the last one he isn't, he has an older brother named Itachi, how ran away from being the current guardian of the fire.

Also Sasuke has two kinds of wings, one is red that is the protection and passion, while his second are black wings that is when he is mad at someone or engaged. Sasuke needs to find his mate before the age of eighteen, if he doesn't the eternal fire and his race will disappear forever and he will die.

**Air Guardian: **Known for their calmness in any situation and have the abilities to control air of life, it is Neji's duty to see that Earth's air is not getting polluted and to protect, his heritage against evil darkness and humans. As an air guardian, Neji has the most calmness personality in the house but when his mate is in danger his calm personality is gone and he goes rage about her. Out of the other three, his is the most realistic with their mates such as taking her out of walks and to the parks or article item.

Also Neji has two kinds of wings, one is green that is the protection and passion, and while his second wings are black is more possessive and enraged. Neji needs to find his mate before the age of nineteen or he race will perish and he will dead.

**Water Guardian: **Known for their loud mouths and gently nature around them and the abilities to control water of life, it is Naruto's duty to protect Earth's water against the evil darkness and humans. As a water guardian, Naruto has the loudest mouth out of the mouth but his heart is in the right place and with his mate, he is very affection to her.

Also Naruto has two kinds of wings, one is dark blue that is the protection and passion, the other one is black wings are more possessive and enraged. Naruto needs to find his mate before the age of eighteen or he race will perish and he will dead.

**Earth Guardian: **Known for their ground personalities, and stagiest and the abilities to control Earth of life, it is Shikamaru's duty to protect Earth's ground from evil darkness and humans. As an Earth guardian they have more of a ground to earth personality, and are always trouble by someone [Naruto] with his mate he craves for her attention by doing nice things for her or just making her mad.

Also Shikamaru has two kinds of wings, one is brown that is the protection, and passion, the other one is black wings is more possessive and enraged. Shikamaru needs to find his mate before the age of eighteen or he race will perish and he will dead.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this first chapter again; I did add and changes some things to it. Next chapter should be done soon too. Bye


	2. Trip to Konoha and Dreams Part 1

Guardians Mates

A/N- Next chapter is here, enjoy it. New and improved for you to read again. This is a treat for you fans. But no more until the four from the first author's note is done.

Back to the Past - 5 left

Vampire Slayer-6 left

From weak to strong- 12 left

Guardian Mates 20 left

Chapter Two: Trip to Konoha and Dreams Part 1

"Good bye, Rain," a female voiced out as sees looked at the scenes for a small town then she turns to her friends.

"Hello, Konoha," another female said to the right as their all got into the car and drove off, while the three moving trucks followed them down the roads and soon were gone in the distance.

"Sakura, how long does it take to get to Konoha?" A small voice voiced out.

"We will be stopping I say about seven days to get to Konoha, Hinata," Sakura replied as she drive down the roads with the three trucks behind them.

"Let's get the music on," The blond one said as she picked up her CD case and look in it. After finding what CD, she wanted she placed it into the CD slit on the car and waited for ten seconds to get playing.

"_Boy meets girl, You were my dream, my world, But I was blind, You cheated on me, from behind, So on my own, I feel so all alone, Though I know it's true, I'm still in love with you," _

The stereo went on, as the blond started to sing the lyrics. "Ino, please stop, Yes I will say this you have a good voiced but please write and sing your own songs,"

"Tenten," Ino called out then laughed at her.

Hours passed for the four girls within the car; the sun was starting to sunset, as they look for the next town on the map.

"Well, Ino?" Sakura asked as she kept on driving.

"Cultara, it about sixty-sixty miles away now," Ino replied at she folder the map up.

While the girl named Tenten called the truck drivers and told them that they will be stopped at Cultara for the night.

Couples of hours went by for them as they pulled into Cultara hotel as they parked each girl got out and took each their bags into the hotel followed by the moving men. Within twenty minutes the rooms were book and paid for, as they went up to found their rooms.

The girls went back down stairs as they went into the diner that was still open. They sat down at a table and looked at the menus. Hours later the girls went back up into their room.

Getting ready for bed, Sakura went for a shower, shampooing her hair, she started to hum to a songs that she couldn't remember their names.

Getting out of the shower, Sakura got dressed into her nice light blue nightgown and walked out of the bathroom as Ino went in for her shower.

Just a bit after an hour, the four girls found themselves talking about their new school and all the cute boys all but one; Sakura had tuned out the boys words and looked outside to the nice night sky.

Falling asleep after long talks each had an un-normal dream.

_**Sakura's dream**_

She looked around to see that she was in a meadow walking around, Sakura saw a tall form standing with its back to her, from what it look like she could tell it was a male, shuddering at that thought she move away from him, just as he turned to see black eyes, with raven black hair, trying to say something to her. Sakura didn't stay as she raced away from him.

_**Ino's dream **_

Ino looked around to see that she was in the air looking all around again, her face was in fear, to see a figure standing with the person's face facing her. It was a male with brown eyes and a brown hair trying to say something to her. Ino felted that her body as waking up.

_**Tenten's dream **_

Tenten walked into a training room with weapons as she saw a figure with long brown hair practicing with a dagger within its hands, Tenten could tell it was a male from the form. Tenten continued to look at this male.

_**Hinata's dream **_

Water all around her, Hinata saw a form within its waters, looking closer at it, see saw as male with his back was towards her and she smiled and walked away.

End of dreams

Hours later the sun woke them all up as Tenten got up and went for her shower, after she was done, Hinata went to have hers. Then the girls were done with packing up all there items and all. Checking out with the movers, they all eat breakfast.

"Hinata you drive today," Sakura said as she gave her the keys and went into the back with Tenten as she held a book within her hands. Reading the book, she finished it as the night came fast.

The girls were coming up to Satara town, as they looked for a hotel room again, they saw one, Hinata who was still driving turn into the parking lot with the three moving trucks following them. Parking the car they girls took out their bags again, and walked into the hotel, going up to the lady in the front. They got one room for them and the movers one too.

The girls went back down stairs as they went into the diner that was still open. They sat down at a table and looked at the menus. Hours later the girls went back up into their room.

Getting ready for bed, Sakura went for a shower, shampooing her hair, she started to hum to a songs that she couldn't remember their names.

Getting out of the shower, Sakura got dressed into her nice light blue nightgown and walked out of the bathroom as Ino went in for her shower.

"So what was the school name again?" Ino asked.

"Konoha High School," Tenten told her.

"How far is the school from home?" Hinata questioned as she step out from the bathroom.

"The reality lady said it is eight blocks away from the home," Sakura answered as she placed a new book down on the side table.

"Oh, okay," Tenten, replied as her items to have a shower ready, and then walk into the bathroom.

Tenten came out from the shower to see her friends all asleep, she got into the bed that she shared with Sakura, and she was out like a light.

_**Sakura's dream**_

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. Seeing the meadow from before, she looked to the side once again to see the same male form standing in the same place but the only thing that was different this time was the male form was staring at right her. Giving of a fright scream, Sakura moved back from the male that was starting to move towards her.

Sakura slowly back away again, as she sees the male walking towards her, as she screamed in panicky more so then before.

Sakura felted a hand shaking her, as she was brought back into the waking world.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled as she shook her friend.

With a burst of energy, Sakura shot up as her breathing was hard and her face was white as a ghost.

"Sakura, it's okay, Tenten has you," Tenten whispered to her as she rocked her back and forth.

A/N- Oh what is happening now? Why did Sakura scream? New and improved I hope. Bye


	3. Trip to Konoha and Dreams Part 2

Guardian Mates

A/N- New and improved, I hope. Enjoy it.

Beta'ed by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter three: Trip to Konoha and Dreams Part 2

"Sakura, its it's okay," Tenten said as she hugged her with all her might while her friend calmed down.

"Tenten, is Sakura okay?" Hinata asked as she woke wakes up from her sleep.

Ino looked at her friend and tightened s her hands, " I wish HE was here still, so I can rip him up for all the pain that he gave Sakura-chan. "."

'Me too, Ino but he is not,." Hinata replied. at her friend.

Sakura, in the mean time, went back to sleep as she held onto Tenten's arm with fear still within her.

"Ino sing to her," Tenten said as she knew that Ino singing would help Sakura sleep.

Ino nodded her head at her and hummed out a tune with perfect harmony as before the words came to her voice. Softly singing it to Sakura, Sakura's grip on Tenten slowly loosened let's go, as she slept in a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you Ino," Hinata said. Hinata hated for Sakura was so scared because of HIM.

Tenten nodded her head to her friends while she placed Sakura on her side of the bed, then she went back to sleep.

...Somewhere else...

The bed moved again, as someone sighed out loud. The moonlight shone shined into the room to form a shadow around the moving figure in the bed. The figure showed was a male with short raven hair and blackest eyes never.

"So she is my mate,." He whispered while he got out of bed and went towards his door. He opened the door and walked out and down towards the living room or sitting room. He looked up at the night the sky while he heard three footsteps coming behind him.

He turned to them to see his friends and other guardians of the world. "So?" He asked.

"I believe our mates are coming here." One said with short brown hair that was in a ponytail wearing green boxers.

"I saw my mate, she so cute!." T the blond one said.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. I believe we might get our mates soon. We all have until four months to mate with our mates. We can't afford to lose this,." H he replied.

"We know, Sasuke. We all will die without a mate by the time we are eighteen,." T the one named Neji said. He was wearing white and light green boxers on with his long brown hair over his shoulder.

'We should get back to bed now,." Shikamaru said. Then he left the room, while one by one they all went back to bed, each dreaming of their mates.

...Sasuke's room...

_Sasuke's Dream _

_Sasuke looked around to see someone with pink hair. He knew that she was his mate. He gently went towards her. He stopped when he saw to see her frightened look across her slender and beautiful face. Then he heard her whimper in fear and soon a scream of fright. _

_Then she was gone. "Mate," he growled at loud but also wondered why she was frightened of him. _

That was when Sasuke woke up again and sighed. h He knew that he won't be able to get back to sleep again. He looked at the clock and smirked to when he read 3:48 am, he shook his head and got his book that he started to read before he fell asleep.

...Neji's room...

_Neji's Dream _

_Neji was started to practice his forms to his air techniques when he heard small soft footsteps coming from the side. He disappeared from sight as he saw a female with long brown hair looking around the training room. He made a sound to make her look at him when he felt his heart beating faster; he once again was seeing his mate. _

"_I found you,." H he whispered as he gently held out his hand to her. Neji was very pleased when he felt her graceful hand slip into his, then he gently pulled her over to him. Then he kissed her forehead gently feeling her skin against his lips. Then she was gone. _

Neji woke up, looking around to sigh about this his wakefulness and then soon tried to go back to bed.

...Shikamaru's Room...

_Shikamaru's Dream _

_Staring up at the cloud, he felt someone in the valley around him; he turned to see a gorgeous female with long blond hair flowing around her within a ponytail, walking around looking at all the flowers. He continued to look at her, until his heart banged in his chest, he knew his mate. _

"_Hello." He called out but to see she was gone already by a mystic focus "She must have woken up". _

...Naruto's room...

_Naruto's Dream _

_He walked across the gently smooth water, as he hummed to himself and tune he heard from his father long ago. When he felt someone gently touching his water, Naruto looked over to see a stunning female with short blackish/purple hair placing her hand into the water. Naruto looked at her over and over again as until he knew she was his mate. _

"_Hi,." Naruto said to her, making her jumped in frighten a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." _

_She nodded her head at him then asked "Whooo...are...you?" _

_Naruto listened to the stunning soft voice she had s. "Your mate?" b But she was gone before he answered. _

...With the girls...

Sakura woke up, as she looked at the time, to see she saw it was seven am in the morning. "Girls wake up," S she said as she went into the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her hair and her teeth. Within ten minutes she was done with the bathroom while and she left Tenten in for her morning shower. a After she was done, Hinata went to have hers. Then the girls were done with packing up all their bags items and all. Checking out with the movers, they all ate breakfast.

"Ino, you drive today," Sakura said as she gave her the keys and went into the back with Hinata while Ino and Tenten went in the front. Sakura took out a new book as she finished her last one on the road.

"Sakura, how much further is Konoha?" Hinata asked before she could start reading.

Sakura thought about it for a few seconds. "We will get there by tomorrow night. The last town is called Cora."

Hours went by for them as before they pulled into Cora hotel. aAs they parked each girl got out and took each their bags into the hotel followed by the moving men. Within twenty minutes the rooms were booked and paid for, and as they went up to found their rooms.

The girls went back down stairs as they went into the diner that was still open. They sat down at a table and looked at the menus. Hours later, the girls went back up into their room.

Getting ready for bed, Sakura went for a shower. Shampooing her hair, she started to hum to a songs that she couldn't remember their names.

Getting out of the shower, Sakura got dressed into her nice light blue nightgown and walked out of the bathroom as Ino went in for her shower. They all went to sleep without dreaming this time. Hours and hours went by as until dawning was now approaching.

Sakura woke up, and when as she looked at the time, she saw to see it was seven am in the morning. "Girls wake up," S she said as she went into the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her hair and her teeth. Within ten minutes she was done with the bathroom and while she left Tenten in for her morning shower. After she was done, Hinata went to have hers. Then the girls were done with packing up all there their items and all. Checking out with the movers, they all eat ate breakfast.

"Tenten, you drive today," Sakura said as she gave her the keys and went into the back with Hinata while Ino and Tenten went in the front. Sakura took out some paper and draw drew some stretches of the land and people- including the man in her dreams.

Hinata glanced over to and saw the man. "Sakura, who is he?"

"This is the man that has been in my dream for the last little while now few nights." Sakura replied.

Hinata left it like that as she looked outside and remembered her dreams about a blonds' haired male with gently gentle blue eyes.

Hours again went by as they eat ate and drove some more until they got into Konoha at in the evening time .while they drove towards their home. Once they reached their new home, Sakura got out of the car when it stopped when and everyone else the rest followed her led and They saw the movers doing the same thing.

Sakura unlocked the house door and opened it up to see it is had been cleaned and was waiting for them to move right in. Then she turned to the movers to see them unloading the couches and other furniture. Sakura and the girls walked into the house and went towards the living room that was off to the side with two small steps.

Each girl had their input where the furniture should go in each room. Soon the movers were done with the furniture and then the girls helped them with the boxers that read said living room, kitchen, or their rooms on it. It took about six to seven hours to get all the items into the house.

The girls paid the movers as they waved goodbye to them. Sakura and Hinata did organized the kitchen while Tenten and Ino did the living room. Then after that they went to bed.

A/N- Here was chapter three. Different from the last one, yeah?. See ya, bye.


	4. Assaulted

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter Four. Enjoy it.

Beta read by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Four: Assaulted

Sakura woke up with the sounds of her alarm clocks around her room. Sakura stretched out and got out of her bed and went out into the living room. Still stretching, to see she saw someone chasing someone else.

"Ino, Tenten, it's time to get ready." Sakura told them then walked into her room again and got into her uniform. Her uniform that was a short skirt that was red and long shirt that was white shirt with a black vest with buttons on them. Her socks were white and shoes were black with a little high heel on them.

Sakura brushed her hair and then Sakura started to braid it into two ponytails. Sakura walked back out of her room and towards the kitchen when Hinata walked out of her room.

"Good morning Sakura." Hinata told her.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Sakura uttered to her.

Sakura and Hinata started to make breakfast for the group, it was pancakes and waffles. Ino and Tenten came out in their uniforms. While Tenten was in pants instead of the skirt while Ino was wearing the skirt and they started to eat. Tenten and Ino took the dishes, washed them in to the sink, and then placed it them into the dishwasher.

Sakura went and got her bag before then looking at each friend. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to give you your some keys too." Sakura went back into her room, got out three extra keys, and gave one to each girl.

"Let's go!" Ino cheered out loud as while she walked out the front door

"Fine."Tenten said. She walked out the front door while with Hinata and then Sakura followed her.

Sakura locked the door and followed her friends down the road, thinking about school and what classes they had.

**…..With the boys…**

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully until a loud voice and banged on his door.

"Teme! Wake up; it's almost time for to school!" Naruto yelled through the door.

"Who needs an alarm clock, when your best friend is one?" Sasuke muttered, getting out of bed as and he walks walking into his bathroom. While he stripped strips out of his boxers, Sasuke turned on the shower. A few minutes later, Sasuke came comes out and walked back into his room and changed into his uniform it that was red pants and white shirt with a red coat and black shoes.

Then Sasuke walked out of his room and down the hall to the stairs towards the kitchen.

…**With the girls….**

They walked some blocks away from home. Sakura stopped to see someone in front her. That it was a male with three others grinning at them.

"Hello, cutie," He said.

"Ew." Sakura uttered as she moved back when he got too close to her. Tenten saw this and went in front of her.

"Leave us alone," Tenten hissed out.

**…..With the boys….**

Seeing the kitchen messy from all the ramen bowls, he mentally shook his head at this and glared at the person that made it so.

"Naruto, clean up now," Sasuke ordered him to do. Then he got out an apple and a pear and quickly ate eats them. Throwing out each core, Sasuke looked s at his friends and waited for them to eat their breakfasts.

**…With the girls…..**

"Ow, she hurt my feelings. I guess I have to get her to apologies apologize to me." He said.

"You leave her alone." Hinata said, being very brave when she said it.

"No. Let's get them." He told his gang.

Tenten kicked two of them first as Ino grabs grabbed Sakura and tried to run away. From this but they were caught by two of them. Hinata was caught as she was waiting for Tenten.

**….With the boys…**

Sasuke walked over towards the door with his pack on his shoulder. Looking at his her friends, who were waiting for him to take the lead. They walked couple of blocks, when Sasuke and the others soon heard screams coming a little ways in front of them.

"Let go!" Naruto said, running that way. The rest followed him with some curses under their breathes.

Then they got to the place where the screaming was from and they saw four girls getting assaulted by gang members.

**….POV time with the girls….**

**Hinata **

"What pretty thing, we have here," He said, grabbing Hinata by the arm and pressing her against his chest.

"Please let me go." Hinata whispered fearfully in fear.

"No." He said, grabbing a hold of her breast and moving it around.

"Please stop," Hinata whimpered out.

As the man continued until he was thrown to the ground. Hinata looked at her saviour, and saw sees it was a man with blond hair. Wanting to thank him, she placed s her hand on his shoulder. When she touched him, she felt feels a very warm feeling filling her body head to toe.

**Sakura **

"Let me go bastard," Sakura hissed while she was struggling away from him.

"No, you are very pretty." He said as he tried to kiss her, but was stopped by her punch in his face. Holding his face with one hand, Sakura wrenched s her other arm out of his gasp and tried s to run, but was stopped by him regrabbing her arms and swinging her to face him.

"You hit me girl!" He hissed at her. Raising his hand, he slapped her across the face,

Sakura struggled against him again. Letting go of one arm, he grabbed her chin, bringing it closer to his lips.

"No!" Sakura screamed while she kicked him in the balls.

As he lets go of her again, Sakura runs tried to run again but was stopped when he grabbed s her ankle, pulling her down hard and fast. Sakura hit the ground hard and Sakura heard her wrist snap. Crying out loud and the man forcedly twisted her ankle so her she can't really move. Crying out again, Sakura was turned on her back. Looks looking up and she saw sees the man staring at her chest. She looked down; it was her shirt. It had ripped open a bit from the fall. Grabbing her skirt, he ripped it off.

Sakura as she ties tried to move away from him, but he pulled back her to him. The man was moving his fingers up her thigh but soon it stopped as he was thrown off of her and into a the wall, knocking him out. The new other man turned around. She gasped s as she realized it was the same man that was in her dreams lately.

Walking over to her, he stuck sticks out his hand. "Here," He said. While When Sakura grabbed his hand; she felt a shock of very warmth filling her body.

**Ino **

Ino backed up into the wall, as a man with short brown hair cornered her, with short brown hair smirking at her. Grabbing her as he did, he places placed her on the wall, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist stomach. Grabbing both hands and placing them above her head. Ino struggled against the man.

"Let me go asshole!" Ino screamed at him.

Placing his hand on her inner thigh, Ino squeaked and tried to move back more. The man laughed; he leaned in and licked her ear, as he pushed over her panties. He was punched as he fell into the ground, still holding Ino up. Looking up, she saw to see the same man in her dreams as the last time. She gasped s as he stuck sticks out his hand for her.

Grabbing it, she felt a warm feeling coming over her body.

**Tenten **

While Tenten flipped s back from the man in front of her. He was getting really pissed at this girl.

"Be a good girl and come over here," He hollered at her.

"No," Tenten said.

As he started to run at her, someone jumped s in front of him. As He was kicked into the ground, and knocked out.

"Yeah,." Tenten uttered stated at the man in front of her now.

As he turned s around, and Tenten gasped at him. This man, He was in her dreams lately. Storming over to him, she pressed her finger into his chest and was soon to felt the warm feeling that filled her body.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my dreams?" Tenten asked/yelled at him.

**…...Pov time with boys….**

**Neji **

As soon as Neji moaned at the touch, he gasped. Only his mate could make him moan like that. He grabbing her and pulled her into his chest. He breathed her scent in as if she would go away again. Neji placed his hand under her chin brings it up to his face.

As he got the courage he said" Where have you been?"

Seeing the confused look on her face, Neji leans leaned in and kisses kissed her with all the passion in his heart. Soon it was done; he pulled away, but was stopped, when she hugged him tighter onto him. Paying granting her wish, he held holds on onto her tight.

**Shikamaru **

As Shikamaru closed his eyes and let the warm fill his body. He thought thinks" 'My mate is the only one that can make me feel this way.'" He opened his eyes to look at her. He grabs her arms and pulled her closer, making her whimpered in fright. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you,." He whispered, hugging her.

As Shikamaru brings brought his hand under her chin, he gentle pulled her face up to look at her face. As he leaned in, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, pouring his heart into her. Soon when he was done, he started to let go of her, but was stopped when she latched onto him and as her lips meet met up with his, she poured her heart into him.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. It took me a little while to decide what want should happen in this chapter. Sasuke and Naruto's parts are coming in the next chapter. Until, then stay tuned. Bye.


	5. You're my mate What?

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is the new improved (originally chapter 3)! but now it is chapter five. Enjoy it.

Beta read by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Five: You're my mate. What!

**Naruto **

He relaxed into her touch; Naruto slowly closed his eyes and fell into the soothing peace at her touch. Opening his eyes, he wondered why that was happening to him, until his big blond brain thought 'it's been his mate.'

Looking at her, he notices noticed it was the same girl from his dreams. Pulling her into a hug, Naruto smelled s her as he lets her go. Looking at her face, he saw it was bright red.

"Are you sick?" He asked, as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"No." Hinata replied going redder in her face and other parts of her body.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he looked at her more.

While When Hinata's face stopped s blushing at him, she wondered who he was. As she asked,." Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you're my mate," Naruto said, looking at her with bright blue eyes with his whiskers on his face.

"IIII'mmmm…wwwhhaatt?" Hinata asked while her body turned cold and then she fainted into Naruto's arm.

**Sasuke**

"What's this feeling ripping through me?" Sasuke thought as he helped the pink haired girl up. While he get got her to stand, she fell into his chest sending shock waves throughout his entire body- as if it was in heat. Sasuke thought quickly,." "Only my mate has that power. This girl is my mate." He thought, while he looked at her pink hair, it was the same as girl from his dreams for ten the past week.

Sasuke placed his finger and thumb over her chin and under it. He gently lifted it up to see more of her face. It sees she had green eyes and lightly pale skin. Sasuke smirked at her- , as he found his mate- and leaned into kiss her. But what he didn't suspect was that she would slap his face. Sasuke was sent back a bit, but he looked at her again to see she was falling face first to the ground. Running over to her, Sasuke grabbed her around the waist keeping her up right.

"Don't hit me," He growled at her.

"Baka! You save me, just to kiss me!" She muttered under her breath but he heard her.

"'Cause I can." He replied as he looked at her.

As when she looked s up at him, to see that he was smirking at her, while she hissed out. "No. you can't. I can walk you know." Sakura tried to push him away from her but it wasn't working, sighing, as she let him help her to school.

Normal POV

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, are the rest okay?" Sasuke asked as he turned towards his friends with the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, What a drag," Shikamaru told him.

"She fainted," Naruto said while he scratched his head with a look of confuse confusion

"Yup," Neji said while he rubbed his jaw as Tenten hit him." "Is she okay?" Neji asked as he looked at the pink haired female within Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura! Give her to me." Tenten replied as she ran over to her, and while she took Sakura away from the raven-haired boy.

"Sakura, you okay?" Tenten asked as she looked over her.

"First- does it look I'm okay?" She said pointed to her shirt that was ripped opened, then and then did the same with her skirt. "No it doesn't. Then again my ankle is sprained, while my right wrist is broken from that thing," She said to Tenten as she pointed to the man on the ground far away from her.

"Not to mention that this raven-haired chicken tries to kiss me." So I'm not okay. All I want to do now is go to school or home." Sakura hissed out while she started to limp away from them all.

Looking back at her friends and the guys" "Well, we are not learning anything out here now are we?" asked Sakura. "Plus who are you guys?" as she pointed to them all.

Tenten stood in front of Sakura while Ino took their placed on each side of her. While Hinata was still fainted in the blonds' arms.

"Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Neji." Neji told them.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru sighed out.

"Naruto!" Naruto cheered out very carefully so that he would wake his mate.

"Well, thanks but I need to go to the hospital and get fixed. Tenten get Hinata," Sakura told them.

Sasuke sighed at this as he disappeared from sight and behind Sakura. He gently pulled her left arm towards him.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried out as she struggled against him.

"No,." Sasuke told her, and then he disappeared from to his friends.

"Sakura!" The girls yelled. "Let her go now."

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and a small flame of fire came out from his hand, scaring Sakura lots.

"Please, please stop," She whimpered in frighten. Sasuke's heart broke at this as she still pleaded with him not to burn her. His flame won't harm her, only heal her. Sasuke used his, another hand as he slowly smoothing smoothed her face, trying to calm her down. While his friends looked at him with a shocked look on their faces.

Sasuke rubbed his hand over her skirt, making it new again, then her shirt too. Sakura didn't see this as since her eyes were tightly closed. Sasuke used the rest to heal her ankle and her wrist.

"There you go mate," He told her as he rubbed his nose against her face.

Sakura eyes opened wide as she looked at him. "Mate?" then she fainted into his arms.

"We should get home now." Sasuke told the rest as he disappeared with Sakura. Naruto followed with Hinata within his arms.

Ino couldn't take it anymore; she fainted into Shikamaru's arms as he appeared to her. Then he disappeared again home, leaving Tenten with Neji.

'"Please come with me?" Neji asked.

Tenten only could nod her head at him as she soon fainted too. Neji was right near her when she did. He disappeared from sight as he appeared home. He walked into the living room and called on his element of air. It twisted around him and onto Tenten's chest, making it glowed white. Neji walked toward the stairs;, he climbed them up on it towards his room. He saw his door was closed that was when and he called on the air to come forward and door opens the door. He thanked the wind and closed the door behind him.

A/N- I hope you like it. It is new and improved from the last one. Chapter 6 will be done soon too. See ya later bye.


	6. Markings and Waking up Part 1

Guardian Mates

A/N-h Here is chapter six. Enjoy it.

Beta-read by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Six: Markings and Waking up Part 1

Neji placed Tenten on his bed as he waited for her to wake up. He wondered why she was so strong with and was being so protective of over the pink haired girl named Sakura. He also knew something one had probably happened to her to make Tenten and the rest of them protective of her. He could only hopes it wasn't too seriously and if it was, he hoped that Sasuke won't blow his top off.

Neji looked at his to be intended mate and wondered how he would tell her about it. His cheeks turned a bit red at the thought of the mating night. He quickly schooled his features into with a stoic look on his face. He heard her breathing lightly since as she was still asleep; while he looked at her to see that she had Konoha High school uniform on. He was surprised that she was wearing the pants instead of the skirt, so he assumed that she was a tomboy instead of a girlie girl.

Neji looked towards the mark underneath her school uniform top. He knew what it would look like- four twisted circles coming together like a wind waves.

…Naruto…

Naruto appeared in the living room about five minutes after Sasuke. He gently looked at his soon to be mate. Naruto called on his element of water. When it was called, it bent bended around him and onto Hinata's chest, making it glowed blue. Naruto walked up the stairs, and to hearing someone else appearing, then he quickened his steps towards his room. He opened the door with some water at the side in a bowl and laid Hinata on the bed gently. asWhen he brushed her hair to the side, his hand smoothed her hair. Then he stepped back and went to his desk, where he quickly took out a pencil and a paper.

He then sat down on his chair, and looked at Hinata, and he started to draw her on his bed in a nice white gown that was long with small sleeve's that came down to her elbows and that flared outwards. The mark of the water was clearly marked on the drawing, it was two small waves coming together making a big wave.

….Shikamaru…..

He appeared to here hear footsteps. Picking up it the pace, he looked at Ino and smiled at her. To him, she was very beautiful. He called on her element of earth, and then it roused itself to twine up around Ino and Shikamaru. as i It started to go faster around them until it made Ino's chest glowed green. Shikamaru knew that Neji would be coming soon. He smirked at her face, as she snuggled into his chest. Shikamaru walked up the stairs towards his room.

Shikamaru opened his door with the small plant near his room, making it glow longer to turn the knob. He mentally told it thanked it as he closed the door behind him. Shikamaru laid Ino down to his bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Then his mind started to think of the mating and how to tell her, his voice He muttered, out" "Troublesome," as he blushing a bit. He looked back at Ino and smiled at her, glancing as he glances at her chest to where his mark would be. The mark would be a have green sphere with small rocks shapes in it.

...Sasuke...

Sasuke appeared in his room instead of the living room, He called forth his element of fire. It flared just around Sakura, making her chest glow red. Then he laid her down on his bed, with Sasuke climbing in after her. He just wanted to hold her more before she yelled at him more.

Sasuke mind went back to his flame healing her clothes and body, he could still taste her fear, and it made him very disgusted at that. He wanted to know her more; Sasuke thought about the shaking from her too. Most females would love to have him on them, but not Sakura. It was like she was hurt by the male species and if that was true; he would hurt the one that hurt his mate. He also wondered why he never had dreams of her before now.

He felt her move closer to him, and his heart jumped up a bit as he lowered his nose to her hair. He took a sniff of her cherry smell. He could feel "Little Sasuke" manhood perking up from it. Soon he moved his body away from her, then he got up and went into his bathroom. About ten minutes later, he walked back out. Then he lay beside her agai

Soon he fell asleep with his mate within his arms.

...Hours went by with Sasuke and Sakura...

The day was turning into night, when Sasuke woke up with a scream.

"Aah." Sakura screamed in fear as she woke up from in an unknown place and bed. She looked behind her to see the one that saved her and the one with the fire within his hands. She felt his arm around her waist.

Sasuke jumped up as he looked at Sakura's frightful look. He sighed as he let her go then he disappeared from his bed and at the door. He made fire in his hands again, scaring his mate. He locked the door with his fire, so he could talk with Sakura.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked as she hugged herself.

"My house and room,." Sasuke answered her as he took out his desk chair and sat down on it.

"Why am I here?" Sakura questioned as she continued to hug herself.

Sasuke frowned at her then he thought about how to say what needed to be said. ," You are here to become my mate. Before you scream at me, please let me finish." Sasuke saw her mouth opening to scream at him. She sat stunned, staring at him.

"My name is Sasuke Itachi Uchiha. I'm from an old and ancient clan of fire guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When a fire guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would will die. I'm seventeen now but my eighteen birthday is in three months. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Sasuke told her.

"You are a fire guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Sakura questioned as she felt more scared now herself becoming more frightened.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate, ." Sasuke replied.

Sakura couldn't take anymore; she fainted again on the bed. Sasuke sighed at this but he knew she would do that. He just stayed sitting on his chair looking over her.

A/N- I hope you like the chapter. Chapter seven should be done soon too. Bye.


	7. Waking  Up: Part 2

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is the seventh chapter, enjoy it. Bye.

Chapter Seven: Waking Up: Part 2

Beta read by Icy Sapphires15

...Tenten...

Tenten woke up to see the ceiling with some lights on it. She looked towards the lights to see a desk with the cinnamon coloured head male looking at something. Her mind went back to what had happened. She felt herself growing mad at him and she slowly stood up from the bed.

Tenten looked at the male still, as she gently moved across the room, ever so quietly, until the male spoke. "I know you are up, and before you think you can leave this room, please sit and listen to me."

"Why I should?" Tenten asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, ." Neji pleaded with her.

Tenten went back to the bed and sat on it. "So why am I here?"

"My name is Neji Hiashi Hyuuga. Hai, I'm Hinata's cousin on her father's side. I'm from an old and ancient clan of air guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When an air guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would die. I'm eighteen now but my nineteen birthday is in three weeks. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Neji told her.

"'I'm not dead because I'm stronger than the others air guardians of the past. But I i have been in pain for a long time too."

"You are an air guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Tenten questioned, as she felt more scared now.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate,." Neji replied.

"No, you kidnapped me on the way to school., second Where is Sakura? I need to get to her now,." Tenten demanded.

'Sorry, but Sakura is with her mate, as are of the rest of your friends. Tell me, what happened to Sakura to make you so protected protective over of her?" Neji questioned.

"No, you will find out nothing about me or her, now let me go, ." Tenten ordered as she stood up. she watched Neji stood anding up too.

'Please,." Neji pleaded with her.

Tenten looked at him and sighed at this."Sit." Tenten sat down again and while he followed her.

"I have been friends with Sakura since grade 3. Ino and Hinata have been with Sakura since grade 1 and grade 2. It was when Sakura was in grade 9 when she meet this "great guy" she told us about him. So she dated that man..." Tenten almost yelled the last part.

"Sorry"

Neji stated" That is okay." Unnecessary and kind of ruins the tension being built up.

"She dated him for just about six months, when she started to change. She was always on time but she wasn't, she came late limping or flinching when were gave her hugs. That was when we understood what was going on. she was getting physical abused. Sakura was never a clumsy person in her life, so when the bruises came appeared on her, we tried to tell her about this," Tenten told him. "'Sakura turned against us about nine months into the dating him. Oh by the way His name is Sai."

"She turned against you? How?" Neji asked.

"'She stops stopped talking to us, hanging out with us, changing changed her cell phone and home phone numbers. Sai was controlling her, what friends she could have or couldn't have. Something must have happened, because Sakura restarted to talk with us and do things with us again. When I asked, she told me "Sai was gone.", but what she didn't know was he had his friends looking over her." Tenten recalled with tears coming down her face.

Neji didn't resist his urge to confront comfort his mate. He gave her a hugs hug and urged to continue with her story. His heart was going out to Sakura.

"He came back, and beat her up again more times. Then, when she started to fight back, when he told her that he hurt her mother. Sakura's mother is in the hospital in a coma- , she has been in coma since Sakura was seven. Sai is older by a lots. I believe he was ten years older than Sakura. When Sakura heard that, she used her training of in karate from long ago," .' Tenten stated. "Don't ask me, why she didn't fight back," Tenten told him.

Neji took all this in and looked at Tenten, waiting for her to continue. "Well, Sai wasn't happy about this., He knocked her out and he place locked her in his room. and No, he didn't rape her. He just starved her for two weeks and all, he beat her up. He also had one of his friends who that was ere a doctor and a gang member helping him out. He did artificially inseminationed to her. Sakura lost the baby after Sai almost killed her,." Tenten told him.

Neji's eyes widen. at this, h He growled, under his breath. "Then what happened? Where was her father?"

"Sakura's father is a very rich businessman and he lets her do things on her own. He didn't even know what was happening until I told him. over the phone. Well, he got a restraining order against him, but that didn't work. Sai went after Sakura again, but this time Sakura had all the help she needed. This It was about seven months later and she had gotten the help from her friends and family, including the professional help. She was attacked again very badly, but never did Sai rape her, . Sakura killed him in , it was self-defense. defensive. And she got away with it since as many others came up to the court and told them about their stories, " Tenten continued as she had with tears coming out from her eyes.

Neji smiled gently at her. "Tenten, where did you live before?"

Tenten looked at him confusedly."Mist., Sakura needed to get away from the city and all, so she decide to move to Konoha. Her father brought the house, Sakura asked us to live with her, we agreed and moved here."

"Would you like to eat something?" Neji asked.

"Hai, I'm hungry,." Tenten told him. They got up and walked towards the door, when Tenten remembered something. "Neji, I might meant what I said. , I will not be your mate unless you court me properly, so kidnapping me is no good."

Neji smiled at her. "Hai I will properly court you, but first let's get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Pancakes," Tenten answered him.

Neji nodded his head at that, and as they moved towards the stairs, Tenten took a look around the house. She saw to see three other rooms. Then she stopped and looked around at to the doors to see a bowl of water near one, next to it was a door with was a small candle with a small flaming fire on it flame. On the other side was none nothing near one and the next one had was a tree near the door. Tenten wondered why they had these strange items near the doors.

Neji looked at his soon to be mate and smiled at her. He could tell she was looking at the items near their doors.

"They are there re to open the doors. Each of us is a guardians. I'm an air guardian. The one with Sakura is Sasuke, he is a fire guardian. Hinata, my cousin, is with Naruto, he is the water guardian and Ino is with Shikamaru, he is an earth guardian,." Neji told her.

Tenten nodded her head at him and followed him more down the stairs and into the kitchen.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That is what happened to Sakura. That partHer confrontation with Sasuke will be in the next two or three chapters. As I still have to do, Ino waking up, Hinata waking up and Sakura's waking up two.

Now this is a challenge for you to do. You can do either one or all of them.

A Neji/Sakura Fanfiction Challenge

This is for anyone more older then sixteen years of age. The line or rules are as follow:

Rating: M – Sexual situations, torture, swear words.

Genre: Romance and your pick for any other genres.

Over 1000 words if each chapter.

A prologue and an epilogue will need to be included.

Pairings- Neji/Sakura—The rest are your choice. pick

Characters are this story-: all the rookie nine including Sasuke, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.

Kidnapping has to be within.

Chapters maximum of 40 chapters but no less then than fourteen chapters

Non-con[Rape] needs to be implied or done.[Meaning words or thoughts or dreams]

Sakura needs to have a crush on Neji since the Kazekage arc in shippudden.

Can be any kind of plot line but it needs to have all above.

Sequels are allowed too. Same with parts to the story. Like part 1, part 2 and so on.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of the challenge.

Or this one

**Neji/Sakura Challenge Number 2 **

This is for anymore anyone older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as follow:

Rating: M – Sexual situations, Torture, swear words.

Genre: Romance and your pick for any other genres.

Over 1500 words if each chapter.

A prologue and an epilogue can be included.

Pairings- Neji/Sakura—Naruto/Hinata-Tenten/Lee-The rest are your pick choice.

Characters are this story- : all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.

Sakura has a mission to save the Hyuuga family by marrying to Neji.

The mission can be any kind of problem that has to be a disease or an illness of some sort or what you think of.

Chapters must be a 's minimum to of 30.

Children have to be included in the story., Naruto/Hinata- four and she on her 5th one. Lee/Tenten has one.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up of to the challenge.

**Sasuke/Sakura challenge number 1 **

This is for anymore anyone older then sixteen years of age.

The line or rules are as follow:

Rating: M – Sexual situations, torture, swear words.

Genre: Romance and your pick for any other genres.

Over 2000 words for if each chapter

Prologue and an epilogue can be included.

Characters are this story: - all the rookie nine, Tenten and Lee, some older jounin and Chunin. Any type of OC will be allowed too.

Sakura/Sasuke is the main paring. Your pick on what else is within the story.

Chapters have a 's minimum of to 30. n No more less than 15, there is no maximum limit to the chapters.

Itachi can kill his whole family or not

Kidnapped Kidnapping is needed within the story. Either with Sakura or the children.

Hinata is married to whoever you pick. She has 4 children. Your pick on the genders.

Tenten is married with one child.

Ino has 3 children and is not married.

Sakura is married to Sasuke and has 6 children. Sets of twins need to be within included. them.

I wish you all the luck. Just email me if you are up to of the challenge.


	8. Waking Up Part 3

Guardian Mates

A/N-Here is chapter eight, enjoy it. I know it is the same as it will be in chapter 9 and maybe chapter 10 when Sakura wakes up again. I would like to say thank you to my beta reader IcySapphire15 for doing chapter 1 to 8 and will continued on doing the rest of this story. Thank you!

As always, beta read by Icy Sapphires 15. *waves to the nice reviewers*

Chapter Eight: Waking Up p Part 3

...Ino...

Ino woke up to see the ceiling with some lights on it, she looked towards the light to see a desk with the cinnamon colored head male with a ponytail reading a book while sitting on a chair near the bed. Her mind went back to what had happened. She was felt mad at him and scared to be with him, so she slowly stood up from the bed. until The male spoke" I know you are up, and before you think you can leave this room, please sit and listen to me."

"Why I should?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, ." Shikamaru pleaded with her.

Ino went back to the bed and sat on it. "So why am I here?"

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm from an old and ancient clan of earth guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When an earth guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would die. I'm seventeen now but my eighteen birthday is in six weeks. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Shikamaru told Ino.

"You are an earth guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Ino questioned as she started feeling very faint able now.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate," Shikamaru replied.

"No, you kidnapped me on the way to school., second Where is Sakura? I need to get to her now," Ino commanded him. "She must be so scared now."

'Sorry, but Sakura is with her mate and so are of the rest of your friends. Tell me what happened to Sakura to make you so protective over her?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Why?" Ino questioned him while shining blue eyes that narrowed with distrust.

"To help my friend, Sasuke," Shikamaru answered.

"No," Ino told him.

'Please." Shikamaru pleaded with her.

Ino looked at him and sighed. "Sit." Ino sat down again and while he followed her.

"I have been friends with Sakura since grade 1. Hinata and Tenten have been with Sakura since grades 2 and grade 3. It was when Sakura was in grade 9 when she meet this "great guy". She told us about him. So she started to dated that man..." Ino told him calmly, but her body language was getting madder as she spoke.

Shikamaru stated" That is okay."

"His name was Sai. She dated him for just about six months, when she started to change. She was always on time before, but she wasn't now. She came late limping or flinching when we gave her hugs. That was when we understood what was going on. She was getting physical abused. Sakura was never a clumsy person in her life, so when the bruises came on her, we tried to talk to ell her about this," Ino told him. ' "Sakura turned against us about nine months into the dating him."

"She turned against you? How?" Shikamaru asked, while in the back of his mind, he though 'I was right about this situation, that pink haired girl was hurt.'

"She stops talking to us, hanging out with us. She changed her cell phone and home phone numbers. Sai was controlling her, what friends she could have or couldn't have. Something must have happened, because Sakura restarted to talk with us and do things with us again. When I asked, she told me" "Sai was gone," but what she didn't know was he had his friends looking over her,." Ino recalled with tears coming down her face.

Shikamaru stood up and sat down beside Ino. He placed his arms around her stomach and brought her to him. He gave her a hugs as a sign to continue with her story. His heart was going out to Sakura.

"He came back, and beat her up again more times. Then she started to fight back when he told her that he hurt her mother. Sakura's mother is in the hospital in a coma, she has been in coma since Sakura was seven. Sai is older- by lots. I believe he was ten years old then Sakura. When Sakura heard that, she used her karate skills on him."' Ino stated.

"Don't ask me, why she didn't fight back at first," Ino told him as she sighed within his arms.

Shikamaru took all this in and looked at Ino to continue. "Well, Sai wasn't happy about this, he knocked her out as he placed her in his room and no, he didn't rape her. He just starved her for two weeks and all, he beat her up, and he also had one of his friends that were a doctor and a gang member helping him out. He did artificially insemination to her. Sakura lost the baby after Sai almost killed her,." Ino told him with tears within her eyes.

Shikamaru's eyes widen at this and he growled under his breath. "Then what happened? Where was her father?"

"Sakura's father is a very rich business man and he lets her do things on her own. He didn't even know what was happening until we told him over the phone. Well he got a restraining order against him, but that didn't work. Sai went after Sakura again, but this time Sakura had all the help she needed. This was about seven months later- she got the help from her friends and family, including the professional help. She was attacked again very badly, but never did Sai rape her., Sakura killed him, it was self defensive. And she got away with it since as many others came up to the court and told them about their stories," Ino continued with as she had tears coming out from her eyes. "She was finally free from him; I don't want her to feel like that never again. I would kill myself."

Shikamaru's eyes widen again at her words." Ino, please don't talks about death like that. It kills me to hear you say that."

Ino looked up at him and smiled. "But now you know how I feel about my best friend; Sakura, I won't let that male named Sasuke hurt her."

' "Sasuke would never warm or hurt his mate or future to be mate. It would kill him, literally," ' Shikamaru stated to her. "Ino, where did you all live before coming to Konoha?"

Ino looked at him. "Mist. , Sakura needed to get away from the city and all, so she decide to move to Konoha. , h Her father brought the house, Sakura asked us to live with her, we agreed and moved here."

"I'm glad you came to live in Konoha." Ino's stomach growled loudly." " "Would you like to eat something?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm glad you came to live in Konoha" I added something to make the food question flow a bit better. Otherwise, it came from left field.

"Hai, I'm hungry." Ino told him shyly.

"Come with me." Shikamaru replied as he let her go. all this time he still was holding he around her waist.

They got up and walked towards the door, when Ino remembered something. "Shikamaru, you said you only have six weeks to live, right?."

"Hai That I did," Shikamaru told her.

"Then you better court me fast, so you don't die. And to tell you, you're too cute to die, ." Ino said, while she at him.

Shikamaru smiled at her, "Hai, I will properly court you, but first let's get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Waffles with cherries and whipped cream," Ino answered him.

Shikamaru nodded his head at that and smiled at her, as he held out his hand for her to take. Ino placed her hand within his as they walked out of the room. Ino looked more or less surprised to see three another rooms, each with an odd item near them. One door had a bowl of water; the room next to it had was a small flaming candle. She turned to the last door on her right side to see a living tree, but the room next to that had was nothing.

Shikamaru looked at his soon-to-be mate and smiled at her. He could tell she was looking at the items near their doors.

"They're there to open the doors. Each of us is guardians. I'm an earth guardian. The one with Sakura is Sasuke, he is a fire guardian. Hinata is with Naruto, he is the water guardian and Tenten is with Neji, he is an air guardian.." Shikamaru told her.

Ino nodded her head at him and followed him more down the stairs while she looked at some old, odd item along the way.

A/N-Here is this chapter, I hope you like it all again. One more time chapter with Hinata and then Sakura… well she might or might not tell her story. She might get Tenten or one of the other girls to tell Sasuke. Oh I would like to have six reviews to get the next chapter up. Bye~


	9. Waking Up Part 4

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter nine, enjoy it. I would like to say thank you to my beta reader IcySapphire15 for doing chapters 1 to 9 and will continued on doing the rest of this story. Thank you!

Beta says, "Always, always."

Chapter Nine: Waking Up: Part 4

**...Hinata...**

Hinata woke up hearing scribbles. She looked to her side to see the same blond haired male from before with a sketch pad within his hands. He was holding on a pencil and doodling. Her mind went back to what had happened. She felt mad at him and scared to be with him, so she slowly stood up from the bed until the male spoke, "Don't fear me, I won't hurt you."

"Why I should?" Hinata asked as him, she mind smiled at herself for not stuttering.

"Please," Naruto pleaded with her.

Hinata stated, "So why am I here?"

"My name is Naruto. I'm from an old and ancient clan of water guardians. You might have heard legends about us. When an water guardian turns eighteen, he needs to mate within six months or he would die. I'm seventeen now but my eighteen birthday is in eleven weeks. Usually the guardian has dreams about his mate when he hit fourteen, so he can start courting her." Naruto told Hinata.

"You are a water guardian from the legends? Then I'm your mate?" Hinata asked, as she feeling very uncomfortable now.

"Yes, and you are my mate or will hopefully be my mate,." Naruto replied.

"No, you kidnapped me on the way to school. Second where is Sakura? I need to get to her now," Hinata commanded him. "She must be so frightened now."

"Sorry, about kidnapping you, Sakura is with her to be soon-to-be mate; Sasuke; and he won't hurt her. Tell me what happened to Sakura to make you so protected protective over of her?" Naruto questioned as he looked at her.

"Why would you like to know?" Hinata questioned him with untrusting shining pale white eyes.

"To help my friend, Sasuke." Naruto answered.

"No. That isn't a good reason for me to tell you." Hinata told him.

"Please." Naruto pleaded with her.

Hinata looked at him and sighed, at this "Listen and no loud interruptions."

"I have been friends with Sakura since grade 2. Ino and Tenten have been with Sakura since grade 1 and grade 3. It was when Sakura was in grade 9 when she meet this "great guy" she told us about him. So she dated that man..." Hinata whispered out to him with tears coming into her eyes. Hinata was trying not to cry but her tears had another plans.

Naruto stated, "That is okay."

"His name was Sai. She dated him for just about six months, when she started to change. She was always on time but she wasn't, she came late limping or flinching when hugs were given. That was when we understood what was going on. She was getting physically abused. Sakura was never a clumsy person in her life, so when the bruises came on her, we tried to talk to her about this," Hinata whispered at him. "Sakura turned against us about nine months into the dating him."

"She turned against you? How?" Naruto asked. while his mind was right about this situation, that pink haired girl was hurt.

"She stopped talking to us, hanging out with us., She changed her cell phone and home phone numbers. Sai was controlling her, what friends she could have or couldn't have. Something must have happened, because Sakura started to talk with us again and do things with us again. When Ino asked, she told us "Sai was gone." But what she didn't know was he had his friends looking over her." Hinata recalled with tears coming down her face fully now.

Naruto stood up and sat down beside Hinata and as he placed his arms around her stomach and brought her to him. He gave her a hugs as a signal to continue with her story. His heart was going out to Sakura.

"He came back, and beat her up again more times. Then, she started to fight back when he told her that he hurt her mother. Sakura's mother is in the hospital in a coma, she has been in coma since Sakura was seven. Sai is older by lots. I believe he was ten years old than Sakura. When Sakura heard that, she used her training of karate long ago from Karate." Hinata stated." Don't ask me, why she didn't fight back," Hinata told him as she sighed within his arms.

Hinata took all this in and looked at Naruto to continue.

"Well, Sai wasn't happy about this. He knocked her out and he kept placed her in his room. No, he didn't rape her. He just starved her for two weeks and all, he beat her up, and he also had one of his friends that was a doctor and a gang member helping him out. He did artificially inseminationed to her. Sakura lost the baby after Sai almost killed her." Hinata uttered out to him with tears within her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen at this, he growled under his breath. "Then what happened? Where was her father?"

"Sakura's father is a very rich business man and he lets her do things on her own. He didn't even know what was happening until we I told him over the phone. Well, he got a restraining order against him, but that didn't work. Sai went after Sakura again, but this time Sakura had all the help she needed. This was about seven months later- she got the help from her friends and family, including the professional help. She was attacked again very badly, but never did Sai rape her." Hinata whispered out.

"Sakura killed him. It was self defense. And she got away with it a since many others came up to the court and told them about their stories," Hinata continued. as she had tears coming out from her eyes. "She was finally free from him; I don't want her to feel like that never again. I was very depressed and was almost willing to cut myself too like she did." Hinata softly said.

Naruto growled, at this and told her "Never think like that again."

Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "But now you know how I feel about my best friend; Sakura, I won't let that male named Sasuke hurt her."

"Sasuke would never warm or hurt his mate or soon-to-be mate. It would kill him, literally," ' Naruto stated to her. "Like it would kill me and the rest of us.,"

Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the blond male again. He was cute and kind but Hinata really don't know him and all this information was making her dizzy with it. Sure she knew about the guardians as her family was a clan that had the ability to become one of them. Hinata thought about at it until her felt herself getting hungry and then heard her stomach growling for some food.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm hungry," Hinata told him shyly.

"Come with me." Naruto replied as he let her waist go. All this time he still was holding he around her waist.

They got up and walked towards the door, when Hinata remembered something. "Naruto, you said you only have eleven weeks to live, right?"

"Yup! Hai that I did," Naruto told her.

"Then you better court me fast, so you don't die, "Hinata said while she blushed at him.

Naruto smiled at her," Hai I will properly court you, but first let's get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Anything," Hinata answered him.

Naruto nodded his head at that and smiled at her. He held out his hand for her to take. Hinata placed her hand within his as they walked out of the room. Hinata looked at the more or less to see three another rooms, each with an odd item near them. One door had a small flaming candle. She turned to the last door on her right side to see a living tree, next to that was a door with, curiously, nothing. While the one she came out of had a bowl of water sitting next to the door.

Naruto looked at his to be mate and smiled at her. He could tell she was looking at the items near their doors.

"They're there to open the doors. Each of us is a guardians. I'm a water guardian. The one with Sakura is Sasuke, he is a fire guardian. Ino is with Shikamaru, he is the earth guardian and Tenten is with Neji, he is an air guardian,." Naruto told her.

Hinata nodded her head at him and followed him more down the stairs, noticing while she looked at some old items alone they way.

A/N- Here is this the chapter, I hope you like it all again. Last time hearing the story is with Sakura and Sasuke. I need eight reviews of the next chapter to be up. Bye.


	10. Sakura's Memory

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter ten. Enjoy it. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and Happy Holidays for all that don't.

Warning: Implied rape, beating, and blood and curse words.

Beta-read by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Ten: Sakura's Memory

…Sakura Memory….

_Sakura raced races down a dark alley ways as she hears shouts coming behind her. She was is been being followed by her ex- abusive-boyfriend Sai. Sakura turned turns the corner so fast that she trips over her feet and lands, cutting her knees on the wet, hard ground. There is broken glass that has been that was laying there for who knows how long. Getting up fast, she sprints as fast as she could can down the alleyways to a safe place._

_Hearing Sai who was getting closer to her, Sakura looks back to see him he was is not there anymore. Sakura stopped stops and she takes deep breaths of air into her lungs when before she starts to run again. Sakura stops at a cross section of the dark alleyways. She placed places her back against the side of one as she slides down to the ground holding her a wrist that was is sore and possibly sprained. She had has tears coming down her face, leaving a muck of redness where they were. Sakura kept her earring hearing alerted, as she wanted wants to find the police station. She wanted wants to call her father, or anyone. _

_Hearing sounds again, Sakura gets up fast, as she knows Sai will be coming soon. She races towards the right side, while she raced away from the area she was is in before, until she hits something hard and soft. Sakura knows it was is Sai, as she can smell his cologne. She tried to back up but she could move, he had wrapped wraps his arms around her tiny body. _

"_Let me go! Sai!" Sakura yelled at him, struggling away from him. _

_"Sakura, you're not getting away from me that easy." Sai stated as he grinned grins evilly at her. _

"_Sai please no more."' Sakura pleaded with him. _

"_No. You should have listened to me." Sai told her while he leans in and captured hand her lips hard. _

_Sakura thrashes around, until she had bitten his lips hard until blood came from them. Sai tears his lips away from her, with cursing, but keeps a firm grip on her waist to keep her from running again on him._

_"You really shouldn't have done that." Sai hisses while he slammed her hard against the wall, causing her to scream in pain. Sakura could can hear d her heart beeping beating faster now with fear. Her eyes become unfocused for a few seconds as she vainly sees Sai pulling out his manhood. _

"_I should have done this early." Sai laughed laughs evilly as he rips off her skirt and saw ogles her red underwear. _

"_No, Sai, no." Sakura cries out as she thrashes more until she kicks him in his manhood hard. _

_Sakura saw watches Sai letting her go. She lands hard and wrongly on her left ankle, she hissed in pain. She looks up to see Sai glaring down at her. _

"_You should be a good girlfriend, but no you have to make it hard for me." Sai uttered utters to her. Sai grabs bed her by her throat and kicks her into the stomach over and over again. Each time, Sakura gags in pain and anguish. She can feel her ribs taking all the when she hears a snap, she opens her mouth and let out a screams in pain. _

_"You are a pathetic little bitch." Sai whispers to her. He gives ave one final kick in her stomach before he squats down to her level and grabs her hair. He pulls hard and punches Sakura the face over and over. She feels her blood coming out from injuries that she got from him and the falling to the ground._

_Sakura had one eye closed from a cut Sai made with his ring. She sees him pulling out a knife. Sakura knows what is was going to is was going to kill her in this dark and ugly alleyway. Sakura gathers all her might and spits lit it at Sai, making him let go of her, while she stands and starts to slip away from him._

_Sakura only got gets away a few feet, before as Sai crashes on top of her. As he flips her over, and Sakura__ screams when the small, razor sharp blade pierces the center of her left palm, effectively pinning her to the ground with her already hurt wrist. Her other hand one was is moving around to find something to use to save her. _

_Sai ripped rips off her panties and was is going __to thrust into her, when Sakura felt feels something cutting into her fingers and palm. She wraps her hand around it and pulls it up fast as she feels him trying to push his manhood into her. She slams the item into his head, thus making him scream in pain as he stumbles back. and Sakura watches him fall to the ground, with blood coming out of his head wound. _

_Sakura dropped the item, that was a broken deer beer bottle, on the ground. She looks at her hand. She places another hand on it as she bites her lips. She heaves out the knife as she cries out in pain. Sakura looks at Sai and notices his cell phone. Sakura slowly moves over to get the phone. _

_She dials a number into the phone and waits for someone to answer. "Hello?" _

"'_Tenten?" Sakura's voice croaks out. _

' "_Sakura?" Tenten answers. _

"_Tenten, please help me.." _

"_Sakura, where are you?" _

' "_I'm in a dark alleyway." Sakura tears up as she looks around to see a sign called "Tattoo Dragon". _

"_Sakura where are you? Is there like a street or a sign?" Tenten asks. _

' "_Tattoo Dragon, I'm behind the shop. Tenten… hurry..." Sakura faints from the blood lose. It was her pain that she kept her going in while she was talking. _

"'_SAKURA! SAKURA!" Tenten yells. _

….Sasuke….

Sasuke looked at his soon-to be mate and wondered what happened to her. When he heard whimpers,he stood up and went over to the bed. Sasuke placed his hand on her face and he rubs gently, but that didn't work at all.

"Sakura... Sakura,." Sasuke called out to her as her body struggling struggled on the bed. "Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke over to her face. She screamed in fear and moved away from him.

' "Sakura, it's okay, its Sasuke." Sasuke stated, but he stayed where he was.

' "Sasuke?" Sakura asked unsurely about him.

"Hai." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked around the room again, as she heard her stomach growled out in hunger. She blushed red as she heard Sasuke laugh.

"Sakura, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked as he smiled at her.

Sakura nodded her head as she tried to smile back at him. Sasuke held out his hand to her, so she could take a hold of it, and that he could feel her hand against his again.

Sakura looked at his hand and slowly fear came back into her heart. Her eyes glazed over. Unspeakable fear, Sasuke noticed his, and cursed at himself about this. He pulled his hand back.

Sakura saw this and wondered why he would pull back his hand, when she heard his voice. "I will never hurt you. Sakura please trust me."

Her heart and mind were fighting against each other. One said trust him and another one said not to trust him. Sakura slowly moved off the bed and nodded her head at him, not trusting her voice.

' "Let's get some food," Sasuke smiled as her let Sakura go first.

Sakura made her way to the door. As she tried to open it, the door wouldn't open, and she turned to speak to Sasuke, only to see he was almost touching her. Her fear came back as she whimpered in fear and pressed her back onto the door as if trying to make herself smaller.

Sasuke cursed again. He had a feeling that a male in her past had hurt her so most much that she was a afraid of the all males.

"Sakura I need to open the door, can you please move for me?" He asked gently and softly.

Sakura shook her head yes and slowly moved away from the door. Sasuke summoned his fire and placed it on the symbol on the door that she didn't notice it until now. She saw it glowed red and hissed out smoke. She heard a clanging sound, and as she saw Sasuke opening the door now.

Sakura walked out first. She looked around to see, three more another rooms with an item near them. One door had a bowl of water. She turned to the last door on her right side to see a living tree, next to that was a door with nothing. Sakura looked at Sasuke's door to see him leaning on it, looking at her with a smile. She saw a small candle with a flicking flame.

"They're there to open the doors. Each of us is a guardians. I'm a fire guardian. Tenten is with Neji, Neji is an air guardian, Hinata is with Naruto who is the water guardian and Ino is with Shikamaru, he is the earth guardian. Each of us has a way to get into our rooms,. To protect us from enemies like my brother, who is out of prison." Sasuke truthfully told her.

Sakura nodded her head at him and noticed stairs to the right side. "Kitchen is downstairs," She heard him saying as she saw him moving towards the stairs.

Sakura followed him down the stairs, keeping her distance from him just in case he turned out like Sai. She soon heard her friends talking to the others guys she remembered seeing before.

"My friends," Sasuke told her as he looked at her.

Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura in first

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled as she got up and raced over to her.

A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Sakura's memory was harsh and bad. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye!


	11. Sasuke's Rage and Sakura's Help

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter eleven. Enjoy it.

Chapter Eleven: Sasuke's Rage and Sakura's Help

Tenten hugged her as the rest of the girls did the same thing other two joined them. Sasuke smiled at this and then looked at his friends. Naruto walked up to him first as and he soon was pulled outside, leaving the girls in the kitchen.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We know what happened to Sakura and if you never hurt her. I will hurt you." Naruto threatened very seriously at him.

"I…"

"We "We know. Sasuke but …" Shikamaru started to say.

"Look, we are your friends and we care about you and your mate. She had a very bad boyfriend," Neji told him.

**…Sakura and the girls…**

"Sakura, what would you like to eat?" Ino asked as she pulled Sakura over to a chair.

"Sandwich, Ino." Sakura told her.

"Coming right up." Ino replied as she made her way towards the counters.

"Sakura have you told him about Sai or would you like one of us to tell him?" Tenten asked.

Hinata smiled at her friend "Also Tenten, Ino and I decided to give the boys a chance to court us because they would die without mates and I can't have that on my conscious at all."

Sakura looked at them and smiled. She remembered what Sasuke said to her too, but she was so very scared about going into a new relationship.

"I agree with you guys but…." Her voice traveled trailed off.

"Sakura, it's okay to feel scared. What did your therapist say?" Hinata said.

"She told me to follow my heart but…I'm scared, my heart says go for it and the last time it I went with my heart, it was with Sai." Sakura cried out.

"Here is your sandwich. Eat, you will feel better." Ino told her.

Sakura gave a look of grateful look to Ino, as she started to eat for lunch.

The boys walked into the room, and went towards their mates. Sasuke gently sat next to Sakura and smiled at her eating. She had a sandwich, some cheese slices and grapes with a glass of orange juice.

Tenten looked at Sasuke and was all sadness; she smiled and walked over to him. "Sasuke, can I talk to you?"

Sasuke nodded his head head, and got up and had Tenten follow him out of the room. Once outside, Tenten faced Sasuke and asked "Did the guys tell you anything about Sakura?" Tenten quickly took a look around to see it was a hallway.

Sasuke stated "No, but she did give me all the reason to believe something happened to her."

Tenten nodded her head at him. "Okay, Sakura asked one of us to tell you."

"Thanks." He he told her.

"I have been friends with Sakura since grade 3. Ino and Hinata have been with Sakura since grades 1 and grade 2. It was when Sakura was in grade 9 when that she met this "great guy". s She told us about him. His name was Sai. So she dated that man..." Tenten almost yelled the last part. "Sorry," she apologized

Sasuke stated" That is okay."

"She dated him for just about six months, when she started to change. She was always on time but she wasn't anymore. She came late limping or flinching when were gave her hugs. That was when we understood what was going on. She was getting physically abused. Sakura was never a clumsy person in her life, so when the bruises started to appear, came on her, we tried to talk to ell her about this," Tenten told him. "Sakura turned against us about nine months into the dating him."

"She turned against you? How?" Sasuke asked.

"She stopped talking to us, hanging out with us., She changed her cell phone and home phone numbers. Sai was controlling her, what friends she could have or couldn't have. Something must have happened, because Sakura restarted to talk with us and do things with us again. When I asked, she told me "Sai was gone". but What she didn't know was he had his friends looking over her." Tenten recalled with tears coming down her face.

Sasuke's gave her a hug as his mind went getting very madbegan to turn over the story. He gave her a hugs to encourage her continue with her story. His heart was going out to Sakura; his mate

"He came back, and beat her up again more times. Then, she started to fight back when he told her that he hurt her mother. Sakura's mother is in the hospital in a coma, she has been in coma since Sakura was seven. Sai is older by lots. I believe he was ten years older than en Sakura. When Sakura heard that, she used her karate training from of karate long ago.' Tenten stated.

"Don't ask me, why she didn't fight back," Tenten told him.

Sasuke took all this in as and looked at Tenten to continue but he became more and more angry. His mind getting madder all the time, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear more. "Well, Sai wasn't happy about this. He knocked her out, as he placed her in his room. No, he didn't rape her. He just starved her for two weeks and all, he beat her up, and he also had one of his friends- the man was at were a doctor and a gang member helping him out. He did artificially inseminationed to her. Sakura lost the baby after Sai almost killed her." Tenten told him.

Sasuke's eyes widen and at this, he growled under his breath. "Then what happened? Where was her father?"

"Sakura's father is a very rich business man and he lets her do things on her own. He didn't even know what was happening until I told him over the phone. Well, he got a restraining order against him, but that didn't work. Sai went after Sakura again, but this time Sakura had all the help she needed. This was about seven months later- she got the help from her friends and family, including the professional help. She was attacked again very badly, but never did Sai rape her. Sakura killed him, it was self defense. And she got away with it a since many others came up to the court and told them about their stories." Tenten continued as she started crying had tears coming out from her eyes.

Sasuke didn't know reason anymore. His mate was hurt by a male that was dead by her hands; it should have been him killing him. His black wings appeared, frightening Tenten. She gave small peep at this. Tenten didn't know what to do, so she calmly walked back into the kitchen, trying not to freak out Sakura.

"Neji, could you please come with me." Tenten told him without asking, her eyes pleading with his.

He got up and walked towards her, "What happened?"

"You'll see." Tenten stated as she took him outside back into the hallway.

Neji growled at what he saw. Sasuke with his black wings with flames coming out of them." "You told him?"

"Sakura asked one of us to tell him. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Tenten questioned him.

"Hai, it is. Let me get Naruto and Shikamaru first."Neji told her as he went back into the kitchen and came out with them both, Ino and Hinata following.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru stated. "You are not helping yourself."

"He did that to my mate." He growled in as his rage went onwards.

"Sasuke, calm down!" Naruto called out as he used his water powers to soak a fire patch of floor on fire.

'"Any ideas, Shikamaru?" Neji called over to his friend.

Shikamaru nodded his head "Yeah. One."

"Well, let's hear it." Ino told him.

"The only one to who can calm him down now, is Sakura." Shikamaru replied.

"Are you insane?" Ino demanded.

"No, it is the only way to save him from his rage." Shikamaru told them as he grabbed Ino and pulled her down. They saw Neji and Naruto flying overhead.

"But…."

"Ino, it just not about Sakura now, it is about the whole world.' Shikamaru stated as he got up and summoned vines as they wrapped around Sasuke. "Someone get Sakura now."

"Shikamaru, I think that's impossible." Tenten told him. "She is already here."

Sakura overheard all the words that yelling between Sasuke said and her friends. She walked out into the hallway to see Shikamaru... She thought summoning vines to hold onto Sasuke but there were being getting burnt off.

"So how can I calm him down?" Sakura asked.

'By talking to him." Neji groaned out as he too summoned winds around Sasuke.

Sakura nodded her head at him. She put up on her brave face and walked over to him. "Sasuke, it's me; Sakura. I'm okay; you need to come back, please." Sakura told him over and over.

Sakura felt brave as she moved closer to him. The winds stopped and the vines were gone. His black wings were slowly disappearing. "Sasuke, it's okay. I know you heard about my past, and it bothers you but I need to focus on your life, not mine. You need to live, please live for me."

Sakura held out her hand hoping she wasn't mistaken about him not hurting her. Sasuke looked at her hand and gently placed his on top and gently pulled her to his body, smelling her hair and rubbing his face against hers.

'Thank you. I promise you, Sakura, that I will not hurt you and I won't let anyone else hurt you either."Sasuke promised her.

Sakura gently nodded her head and yawned out as she looked at the time. "Oh no, we missed school. Just great."

Her friends just laughed at her, while the rest looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

A/N- Here is the end of the story… just kidding it's not the end of the story, it's just the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye.


	12. White Lily

Guardian Mates

A/N-Here is chapter twelve for you to enjoy.

Beta read by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Twelve: White Lily

"What? I happen to like school. We missed our first day thanks to you guys. Ladies I think we should go home," Sakura told them.

"No," Sasuke growled at her.

"Hai, I'm going home and taking a shower, Sasuke," Sakura stated. The girls nodded their heads too.

"You can use y our showers," who is trying to get them to stay? Still Sasuke or another?

"No," Ino stated." I have to have my items and we need to go to school tomorrow."

After an hour of talking it out, the boys agreed with the girls, transformed into their natural wings that they used when they are not mad. Ino, Tenten and Hinata went into the boy's arms as they flew outside.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and asked "w Why did you have black wings before?"

"Those wings only appeared when I'm mad, those these are my true wings. Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked as he held out his hand.

Sakura looked at his hand and since she meet he wasn't mean but that could be just a front side to him. But he did get super mad when Tenten told him about her story.

"I will trust you for now, but one wrong move and I won't trust you anymore." Sakura told him. She saw him nodded his head and she smiled as she went into his opened arms, where she and felt, surprisingly, very safe.

Sakura felt Sasuke fly off the ground, while and she squeaked in fear. He meets met up with his friends as they flew in the sky towards the girl's house. Ten minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji landed on the front yard with their precious items

"Thanks," .The girls told them. Sakura got out her key and went onto the steps with her friends and the boy's right behind her. She unlocked the door and stepped into the house. She took off her shoes and went into the living room.

"Cool pad." Naruto commented to them.

"Thanks. Now you guys go." Sakura told them. "Look- we all tired and need sleep. For myself I won't be sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke." Sakura walked out of the room after saying her piece and went into her room.

"Sorry," Ino told Sasuke. '"Look, take our advice, go very slow. Show her that you are not like HIM at all."

'"Carry her books. Asking if she needs help with homework. Walk with her. Become a friend. We know that you don't have much time left but if you want Sakura as your mate. Just take your time," Tenten offered.

Sasuke nodded his head and shook decided against his head about going after Sakura. He understands she was hurt by HIM and he hated him for it. He wished he could have saved her from this but what was the past was the past.

"Well, ladies I guess we should get going. See you tomorrow," Neji told them. While the boys got their shoes on and opened the door, taking off into the sky.

Sakura took her shower and got ready for bed. Her mind was running miles around what she just learned about them and all. She heard the shower turning on again as she turned off her light and went to sleep.

_SAKURA'S DREAM _

_Sakura appeared in a field of flowers. She saw Sasuke looking at her. "Sasuke?" _

_He nodded and looked around the flowers. He smirked, "I guess you like flowers and lots of them." _

"_They help me feel safe." Sakura replied. _

_She saw him nod. "This is the same as last time." _"_It will continue until…"_

"_Hai, what is it?" Sakura asked._

"_We mate," Sasuke told her. _

"_Ooh." Sakura stated. She looked around to see many kinds of flowers. She began in talking to him about different kinds of flowers and what they need to survive._

_The whole night Sasuke listened and watched Sakura. "Sakura, see you soon." Then he disappeared from sight. _

Sakura woke up and smiled at her dream with Sasuke. He was very good listener and he never told her to shut up like HIM. She got herself ready for school today. Sakura walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Hinata and Tenten were making breakfast for them. After the food was done, they started to eat. Sakura and Ino took the dishes, washed them in to the sink, and then placed it them into the dishwasher.

"Let's go!" Ino cheered out loud as while she walked out the front door.

"Fine." Tenten said. She walked out the front door, while with Hinata and then Sakura followed following her.

Sakura locked the door and followed her friends down the road, thinking about school and what classes they had. They got to school and were they saw the boys waiting for them.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and gave her a single white lily, standing for remembrance. She smiled at him and took the flower.

"You remember." Sakura whispered at him.

"He gave you a flower. He's so sweet." Ino said.

Tenten and Hinata nodded their heads too. The guys smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke lean in gently not to scared Sakura and whispered "Hai, I remember everything you told me. Sakura-chan, my sweet."

Sakura blushed at his words and smelled her white lily and looked at the school. "We should get going to go get our time tables."

The girls nodded their heads and left the boys outside. Sakura smelled her flower again and walked into the office and told the lady in front her name. She got her time table and walked out of the office and running looked at it.

The rest got theirs. Each was ere looking at it, and smiled. The bell rang and they saw the boys running into class with girls yelling their names. Sakura giggled at this, as did Hinata. While Ino snickered at Shikamaru's fortune and Tenten just shook her head at Neji.

"Let's get to our class." Tenten said as she looked at the room number and sighed, ' "I guess they go by your age here. It says I'm in grade 12."

The girls looked at their time tables to see grade 11 that typed on it. They shook their heads and went into the direction of their homeroom and math class was. Waving bye to Tenten, they saw her walking up the stairs.

First, they found their lockers and opened them up. They placed everything inside but their math items. Then they took off towards their room, only to see a silver head calling out names. Ino knocked on the door and as they saw the teacher walk ing over.

"You must be my new students, please come in. I'm Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom teacher and math teacher." Kakashi told them. They walked into the room to see all the boys all but Neji at the back of the room. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and winked at her. Sakura blushed again and smelled her flower.

"Ladies introduce yourself," Kakashi told them.

A/N- I'm leaving it here for now. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye.


	13. Fan girls

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter thirteen for you to enjoy. Half way done now.

Beta'd by Icy Sapphires15

Chapter Thirteen: Fan girls

Ino stepped up first. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. , I'm seventeen year old. I like shopping. I'm loud and fun to have around."

Sakura went up next. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Like Ino, I'm seventeen years old. I hate many things- like boys. Don't ask me why. Next Boys stay away from me. I like flowers and the true meaning behind them and reading. "

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga; I'm the same age as Ino and Sakura. There are my best friends. I like reading and I'm quiet to around most people."

Kakashi said "Thank you, ladies." Kakashi was had seen Sasuke giving Sakura the lily so he must like her or … Kakashi stopped his trail of thought. "Okay, Miss. Yamanaka, please seat sit next to Mr. Nara."

"She can't seat by my Shika!" a female yelled.

Ino shook her head. "Oh, do please shut up." The female closed her mouth. Ino smirked at her and walked over to Shikamaru. "Hai, I've known him since yesterday. He came over to help our movers unpack your furniture."

"Miss. Haruno…" Kakashi looked to see Sakura already sitting next to Sasuke and same with Hinata next to Naruto.

"My Sasuke-kun!" The girls yelled. "Naruto-kun!"

Sakura looked down. She sighed and looked at Sasuke to stop them. Until Ino yelled again, "Oh, please shut the hell up. Hinata and Sakura are sitting next to them. Grow up ladies."

They growled at Ino, "Yeah leave Ino alone." Shikamaru told them.

The class settled down at ten minutes; as Kakashi went on to teach math class. Sakura wrote in her note book and Sasuke whispered into her ear again. "What do you have next?"

Sakura replied, back "Gym"

"Can I walk you to Gym?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head at him. Sakura saw a smiled again as and she went back to work on her math problems. Sasuke did the same thing as when he looked up to see Sakura looking at Kakashi; he smirked at this and leaned back.

The bell rang as Sakura was starting to pack her bag, as she looked to see Sasuke still waiting for her- without saying hurry up. Sakura finished and walked out with Sasuke. He let ting her go first and s the fan girls glared.

Sasuke saw this they were as getting mad at them. Sakura somehow knew this too. She grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Sasuke, calm down."

Sasuke smirked at her and led held her hand for the rest of the trip to her locker and then to the gym. Sasuke left Sakura at her locker room and went into the boy's door. Sakura smiled and walked into hers and got into the uniform that she brought from home.

Sakura went out and looked at all the places to see Ino and Hinata walking out too.

She started to walk over to them when a long blond hair girl with long blond hair and a red haired girl came appeared in front of her.

"Listen you little slut. Stay away from Sasuke-kun," The girl said with blond hair.

"No, he is my friend." Sakura said and then thought _"He is?"_

"So the slut likes boys after all. I heard you in class you hate boy's." She replied, she moved her red hair that had gotten into her face with her hand.

"Sasuke and his friends helped us unpack yesterday." Sakura stated. Then tried to go around them.

The red hair head took her by her arm. "Did we say you can go?"

Ino saw this and yelled out, "Hey rag Ann, don't you touch her."

Hinata walked up to her and took Sakura away from her. "Come Sakura, we have no time to play with…" She looked at them to find the word." Whores."

Sakura giggled at this and left with her friends, while the two girls were enraged by that girl calling them whores.

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

'"NARUTO-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

SHIKAMARU-KUN, HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK!"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata giggled at this as they went over to the guys. "Need help?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino, as if he was saying "YES". Ino shook her head and grabbed him away from the girls.

"Naruto-kun, can you please tell me about this gym?" Hinata asked as she blushed at him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then heard the teacher yelling.

An hour went by and nothing happened in gym. Thank god for that with Sakura. As she was getting unchanged, when Ino and Hinata left her alone.

Thinking no one was in the bathroom, Sakura was pushed down by the two before.

"Listen, forehead. We're making it very clear to you. Stay away from Sasuke-kun or less else." The girl with the red hair said.

"I will not, leave Sasuke alone, his he is my friend. Stop trying to scared me, ." Sakura stated to them.

The blonde raised her fist and punched Sakura in her face. While the red haired girl took out a knife and stabbed her in her stomach, making her scream in pain.

….…..Sasuke….

Sasuke got dressed and waited for Sakura. Her friends came out and went to class with Shikamaru and Naruto. Ten minutes passed and no Sakura. He was getting scared for about her, until he heard her scream. He didn't care if it was the girl's locker room. He stormed into the room to see Tsuma and Karin standing over her.

He looked at her to see blood coming out from her stomach.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin dreamily said.

'"Oh hi Sasuke-kun, looking for me?." Tsuma said.

Sasuke growled at them as his black wings appeared again. "You hurt my mate."

"Oh my god, what is he?" Tsuma asked.

Karin looked at him and her eyes widen "He's a guardian. My guess, the guardian of fire."

Tsuma and Karin looked at each other and took a step back, then looked at to Sakura who was holding her on stomach.

"Oh shit." They both said. Tsuma and Karin knew that they didn't get away from them fast, they would be dead. Sakura winched winced and stood up.

"He's not the only one you need to worry about,." Sakura hissed at them.

Sakura shook her head as she grabbing grabbed their arms. She pulled hard on them. As she flew them him over her shoulder, as she heard a snap, Karin and Tsuma screamed in pain. Sakura heard them yelling at her "you bitch." Sakura went onto her hands and spun in her legs as hard as she could. She heard cracking s sounds and a cursed. She stopped and looked at Tsuma and Karin, who were as bleeding heavy with bruises on their faces, and arms.

Sakura glared at them and sat down again holding her stomach. "Sasuke." Sakura was paler now, as and she fell to the ground.

Tsuma and Karin slowly moved away, as Sasuke was glaring at them until he heard his name from Sakura.

He transformed back, sporting wounds and bruises. He smirked at them and went towards his mate, well soon, to be mate. But they didn't need to know that.

"Sakura, I'm here." Sasuke said.

'Thanks "Thanks," ' Sakura stated as she fell onto his arms.

"Rest mate. I'll heal you." 'Sasuke uttered.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Now we know Sakura can fight now. She does have a black belt, but she chooses not to fight much. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.


	14. Date

Guardian Mates

A/N-Here is chapter fourteen; E enjoy it.

Beta read by IcySapphires15

Chapter Fourteen: Date

Sasuke summoned his fire and healed Sakura bruised and stabbed wounds, and he made sure she would be okay. He was impression impressed with her moves. Sasuke could feel her moving and her breathing picking up.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," ' Sasuke replied as he helped her up from the ground.

Sakura realized that she was late for her next class. "'Oh no, I'm late."

Sasuke just smirked at her as he picked up her bag, and gently grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door. Sasuke led the way towards the next class and walked into the room without saying anything to the teacher. , Sakura was modified about being late.

"'Sakura it okay,"' Sasuke whispered to her.

Hours later school was over and Sakura was walking with Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Hai,." Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, can I ask a question?" Sakura asked looking at the ground.

"Sakura, look at me," Sasuke gently told her. Sakura looked up at him. ' "Ask away."

"Would you… like to have dinner with…..me?" Sakura asked. as h Her heart was pounding in her chest and s her mind was hoping she wasn't going too far.

Sasuke smiled at her, and stated "Hai, I would like to have dinner with you."

Sasuke stated" Are you okay with it?"

"I need to understand that not all men are like …Sai." Sakura uttered.

"Hai, you do but just take your time." Sasuke told her.

"But… you…"

"'Shh, Sakura. I'm not going to die okay.'?" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura and Sasuke started to walk again., a As they turned the corner, as he glanced her way a couple of times and sighed. "Could I hold your hand?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head at him and let him take her hand into his. Sakura felt warmth and safety as she move closer to him and giggled. Sasuke smirked at her as she gently pulled her to him. "What's so funny? Sakura-chan?"

"This," Sakura replied as she showed him their hands together. "You make me feel safe and warm. No one has ever done that, not even Sai."

"Good," Sasuke replied as he pulled her closer to him. As he leaned in and was going to kiss her, when something came by.

"Yo, look its Uchiha." A a male said. Twenty people came around them; Sakura looked around to see a gang with weapons. She shivered at first then whispered in Sasuke's ear her plan.

"What do you want Raiden?" Sasuke asked.

"To kill you. Who's that with you? Your girlfriend?" Raiden chuckled. His gang went to grab Sakura. Sakura jumped and kicked the male with blue hair in the face. She front flipped over his body and landed with her fist out.

Sasuke smirked at her as he got ready to fight too. Sakura went low to the ground as swipe at two males as Sakura hand sprigged did a handstand up and kicked s them in their chins. She twisted back and landed as she smiled at them and caught a punch behind her, and twisted it into her right side as and lifted her left leg and brought it up and down hard. Total run on sentence, just can't figure out how to change it.

Sakura jumped back as she moved dodged left and right. She did a twirl kick standing on her hands, making her feet hit each person that was near her.

Sasuke kicked and punched Raiden hard in the mouth, as he dodged and punched harder. Raiden cough by blood and fell to the ground.

Sasuke turned to see if Sakura needed any help. To see he was surprised to see she was standing, smiling innocently with twenty males around her in pain. He smirked at her and wondered why she didn't fight back with Sai but didn't voice out his question.

They started to walked again and this time there was no more people to stop them as Sasuke leaned in and swiftly gave her a small kiss on her lips.

Sakura eyes widen at this and smiled with a blush coming on her face. Sakura opened her door and walked into her house with Sasuke behind her. She took off her shoes and went and set her book bag on ground near the table.

Sakura went into her room as gets and changed into something else; she came out with long black pants and a blue shirt. She smiled at Sasuke and went into the kitchen. She looked at her food supply and smiled to see Sasuke asking "What are we having for supper?"

"Pasta e and chicken and with sauce." Sakura replied. While she took taking out her items to cook with.

An hour later, Sakura was done with making supper and sat down with Sasuke; they talked about everything- well only Sakura talked with Sasuke; with he just listened to her.

Thirty minutes later Sakura and Sasuke were doing the dishes, Sakura giggled at him as he was drying the dishes.

"What?" he asked.

"I never saw a male doing the dishes. Not ever my father did them." Sakura replied.

"Well, this one does, do dishes." Sasuke told her as he placed the last dish on the counter.

Sakura and Sasuke played some games as the night went almost too fast for them.

"Yah, Sasuke can we watch a movie?" Sakura asked.

Sakura picked a few movies. Since it was a Friday night for them, her friends and his friends would be out doing their own thing.

Sakura first pick was her favorite Disney movie- called Sleeping Beauty, - and Sasuke sat near me and watched the movie too.

After that movie, Sakura smiled at him and hugged him. then She was going to get the other movie as but was stopped by Sasuke's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked.

"To put a new movie in, ." Sakura uttered to him.

Sasuke let Sakura go and went towards the TV; she took out Sleeping Beauty's DVD's and was placing in a different movie.

Sometime in the middle of this horror movie, Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder and left him watching the end. Sasuke turned off the TV and pick up Sakura and took her towards her room to get some sleep. He left her in her clothes and left her a note for tomorrow and all. He locked the door and took off towards his house.

He smiled remembering at his night with Sakura.

A/N- Here is this chapter. Until Another one will be up soon. Bye.


	15. Weeks Later

Guardian Mates

A/N-Here is chapter fifteen, please enjoy it. I only have twelve- more to go for this story. Then it is done. Thank you to my beta reader named Icy Sapphire15.

Chapter Fifteen: Weeks Later

Sakura and Sasuke had made some kind of rule s within their relationship and their relationship were going good; while their friends were not always having fun. Ino and Shikamaru always had fights that started with him saying troublesome and usually ended with Ino going off to cry.

Tenten and Neji… well let's just say that they were getting along every well good as Neji started to court Tenten. Naruto and Hinata was a very cute couple and that they were the closest ones to mate.

The girls at school left Sakura alone after she kicks kicked their asses in the girl's locker room. Sasuke was near her side at most times. Sakura felt safe with Sasuke, and Sakura knew that her mind and heart were trying to learn again to trust males.

Sasuke was not rushing Sakura into anything. He helped her out with advice, knowledge, and the trust issues that she had. Sakura and Sasuke mostly dated after school and on the one day on the weekend, since as both of them had friends to hang out with.

Sakura's father called a few times to see if Sakura needed anything and that he was sorry that he couldn't see her. When she was younger and he had a work trip planned out but after that he was going over to see her and hung out with his daughter.

Sakura's mother was still in a coma and would be brought over to Konoha Hospital later this week, so Sakura could look in on and visit her mother.

Three more weeks passed. Sakura was visiting her mother every second day with or without Sasuke. Her friends would drop in and out to see her and her mother.

They had already mated as Neji only had three weeks and Tenten finally mated with him two days before the third week was up. Ino and Shikamaru got closer together, but to Sakura at the rate that they were going, aft they would mate with two more weeks.

The school also had to bed be closed as since a pipe blew up, so they need to get that fix, so Sakura had study studied for her tests for nothing. Sakura had the news on while she studies studied for some other tests that were coming up.

Sakura yawned into her hand and turned off the TV. She closed her books and walked into her room at the front of the hallway. Closing her door, she placed her books on her desk. Sakura walked towards her dresser before, then she heard a noise coming from outside. Thinking nothing of it, she opened up her drawer with her sleepwear.

Sakura went out of her bedroom and went into the bathroom. She did her normal nightly routine- like brushing her hair and placing it into a bun, brushing her teeth, flossing, then and then brushing her teeth, the usual. And many more items. Thirty some minutes later, Sakura walked back out of the bathroom and towards her room.

That was when she felt someone different that she had not felt for a long time. She turned behind her to see no one there, and then she made her way into the kitchen and checked in here. Sakura got out a knife and made her rounds away the house, looking into closets, her friend's rooms 's and then checked outside with all the lights on.

Then she went into the house and went into her room, only to see nothing out of the ordinary until she looked at the picture that Sasuke and she had taken took together smashed. Sakura broke down crying as she texted Ino to get home fast.

Within minutes, the Ino was ere at their home, and told the telling Shikamaru that she would be fine. Ino then went towards Sakura's room to hear her crying. She rushed into the room and saw Sakura on the ground, crying.

"Sakura!"

"Ino, he was here," Sakura uttered very softly as she rocked back and forth. Her mind was going in circles and there were more problems too.

"Sakura, Sai is dead, you killed him." Ino told her.

Sakura just shook her head at her, and then pointed to the picture. Ino followed her finger and gasped.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Ino asked.

"I'm sure, Ino that he's back." Sakura said.

Ino nodded her head as she help Sakura into bed. As she Ino went into her room and got into her sleepwear, and went back into Sakura's room, and went to bed with her friend.

One week went back, later, Sakura and Ino still didn't tell the guys. But Hinata and Tenten knew what was going on, as they came home and found out the next day. They would all protect Sakura.

Until one day when a phone call came.

Sakura answered her phone and heard a voice say, "You bitch, I'll get you."

Sakura hanged hung up and looked at the phone number; she read the number and screamed out loud. Sakura was in the house alone, as Ino and Hinata were shopping of the food.

Sakura tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. She stood up, and went outside into the living room and looked s around to see no one. She went into the kitchen after and pulled out mixing bowls, and then some white chocolate chips lips into a bowl then some Kit Kat bars.

Sakura broken them and then melted them. She took a spoon and went into the living room again, and took up the settled on the couch facing the door, and started to eat.

Hours later, Sakura fell asleep on the couch until the door opened up and jointed jolted her out of her sleep. Sakura saw her friends walking into the house but they didn't notice her yet. Ino looked at the couch and saw Sakura looking at them; Ino's eyebrow went up in a question, which was when she saw the bowl. That was a really long shopping trip. Maybe make it an hour?

"Sakura what is wrong?" Ino asked as she placed her bags down.

"P..h…on…e," was all she got out before she broke down crying.

Hinata and Ino gasped at this as they looked phone to see the nightmare number those plaques that plagued their friend. Ino went hugged her and said soothing words to her. Sakura once again, fell asleep within Ino's arms; her safety was safe again. Her confrontation level was back to normal for now. The girls looked at Sakura and wondered what could have set her off like this. They thought that Sasuke might want to know about it, but Hinata stated out "Remember what happen when Tenten told him about Sakura's story,"

Ino nodded her head at Hinata, as and they both decided not to get Sasuke involved until they had the proof that Sai was still alive.

A/N- Oh no, is Sai back or is it someone else? Until next time on Guardian Mates, Behavior. I only have eleven more to go now until this story is done too. Bye.


	16. Missing… or Kidnapped!

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter sixteen. Tenten lives with Neji now. Thanks to my beta reader named IcySapphire15 for doing this chapter andb the other chapter that were before this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen: Missing… or Kidnapped?!

Sakura and the rest of the girls were on high alert, leaving the guys feeling confused and unwanted. Sasuke in particular wanted to know what was going on, and if he could help.

Hinata and Naruto went on dates a lot and it was coming close to the time Hinata and Naruto would say those three scary words. I love you."

Sakura withdrew from Sasuke and didn't really talk to her friends. This went on for a week, and, going onto two weeks Sasuke had enough. He talked to Sakura's best friends about her recent behavior.

"Ino, what is wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Ino looked at him to see his eyes were laced with agony and sadness. "Sakura got a call about two weeks ago from… Sai."

His eyes widened at this and Sasuke looked at each girl. "You never told us this why?"

"We didn't want to believe it until I called my mother about it. She confirmed last night that he's not dead at all. He was laying low until now," Ino uttered somberly.

Sasuke looked at them and sighed. "I guess I will talk to Sakura about this."

Sasuke walked away from them. He couldn't stop thinking about their silence. But he also knew that the girls would be afraid of the boy's reactions. Now he had to do was find Sakura and tell her that he knew about Sai and that he would protect her. Sasuke was mad at her for not telling him but then he thought about it more and realized that Sakura was terrified that Sai was alive and that he knew where she was, how her friends were and even about him.

He knew he needed to reassure her that, even if Sai was alive and was coming to get her that he would protect her with his life.

…Back in Mist…

"Do I have a man following her?" a male asked. He glared at his men, one after the other, until he had reached the 11th.

"Hai, Sai," he replied. "Kane has been following her."

"Good. Tell Kane to kidnap her now. We leave now for the Lightning hideout," Sai told them bossily.

…Sakura…..

Sakura pulled out a book and settled down to read near the library's exit sign. She got into the book so well, that she didn't hear someone coming up to her.

"Sakura." Sakura looked to up see Sasuke looking at her with worried eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke placed a bookmark in her book and gently took it out of her hands. He grasped her hands gently and smiled at her.

"Sakura, I know," Sasuke told her.

Sakura's face went pale and she started to babble incoherently. He walked closer to her and gently placed his hand on her mouth to stop her from speaking

"Sakura, I will protect you but I can't not if you don't tell me what's happening, " Sasuke chided.

Sakura nodded. "It started three weeks ago. I was getting ready for bed when I heard a sound but thought nothing of it as I went about my routine. After I did my routine in the bathroom, I walked out and went towards my room. I got that same feeling, like when I was around…Sai. Then I knew something was wrong and I went into the kitchen. And I took a knife and looked around the house and in the yard. I found nothing there. So I went back into the house and into my room where I saw the picture that we took together smashed. I knew that Sai or one of Sai's goons was in the house, in my room. Then he called two weeks ago and I was alone."

"Why not tell me? Sakura you are not staying in that house tonight!" Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura opened her mouth fight him, but the school bell rang.. Sasuke helped her gather her items and walked her to class. Sakura smiled at him as she walked into her class- without Sasuke, since as he had a different class.

The day went by too fast for each of them. Sakura smiled at Sasuke as they walked together with their friends.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said. "Let's go for a walk."

Their group split up off up and they went their separate ways. Sakura and Sasuke walked to the hospital to visit her mother for a few hours. Sakura brought flowers at the gift shop and they took the elevator her mother's floor.

She opened the door and walked in with Sasuke following her. Sakura went on the room placing the flowers, cleaning a bit. Then she sat on her mother's bed, moving the slightly darker pink hair out of her face while she told her mother what was going on in school, her life, father's life and just about things.

Sasuke smiled at her expression. Sakura was smiling again. He loved her smile, so sweet and innocent

"Sasuke-kun, I'll be right back," Sakura said as she left the room and went towards the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and did her business and started to wash her hands. Then she dried them and walked out of the bathroom.

She was walking back to the room when something stung her and Sakura glanced up to see one of Sai's goons smirking at her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," he said. He pulled out a knife and pressed it to her side stealthily. "Let's go."

Sakura tried to scream she was too terrified. She was pulled down the back stairwell. Sakura struggled away from him, but his tight grip on her was painful and she stopped trying after her arm started throbbing with pain.

He threw her into a van and there was a second guy, tying her up with ropes and taping her mouth and eyes shut, shutting out sunlight and way to see way she was.

Sakura screamed mentally for Sasuke to save her.

…..Sasuke….

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered out as he left the room and went towards the bathroom and glance into the room. No Sakura. That was weird she was going to the bathroom and now she wasn't there.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked. When he finally found her, he could tell she wasn't in the hospital.

Sasuke opened his eyes and went back into the room. He grabbed their things and within three minutes, Sasuke was done and out of the hospital and charging home to get his friends.

…Sakura…

Sakura didn't know if it was night or day, but it felt like they were driving and driving farther away from her new home. Her friends…and Sasuke….. Sakura knew in her heart that she loved him. That same heart broke with every mile they drove.

Sakura's tears were dripping onto the tape, loosening it. Then She almost screamed in pain as when the tape was ripped off from both her eyes and month.

"Here use this," the guard with her ordered. Then he thrust trusted something into Sakura hands after untying them.

She could feel "this" it was cold and round. Her nose lifted up in disgust as she knew figured out what "this" was. A bowl to relief herself.

"Hurry," he said again.

Sakura screeched," No!" Then she threw "this" at the guy, hoping to hit him.

"Hey! You crazy bitch. Fine, piss yourself for all I care," he hissed at her. Then he tied her back up and disappeared into the front of the van.

Hours went by, maybe days and nights. All she knew is that they were going to Sai. Sai, the thought of his name was giving her shivers.

A/N-Poor Sakura, what will happen next on Guardian Mates? Bye!


	17. Her Nightmare Again

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen to this story. I only have ten more to go and it will be done. Thanks to my beta reader named IcySapphire15 for this chapter.

Chapter Seventeen: Her Nightmare Again

Sakura felt the truck stopping. She was beginning to really need to go to the bathroom, since she couldn't use that tin can. She was picked up and tossed on someone's back. Sakura felt dizzy and tired, and had no idea what was going on.

Then she was dropped in a room that smelled like a clean bathroom. Sakura's hands were untied, as were her eyes and her mouth. A gun was held to her face.

"No screams or yells. Got it?" the man holding the gun said.

Sakura nodded as she wondered why she was in the bathroom. The man understood her expression and stated," Take a shower, go pee, and then new clothes will be here."

With that said, the male walked out of the room and she heard the door locking. Her body was tired from sitting down too much, so she stood as she slowly took off her shirt and then her bra; next to come off were her skirt and her panties. Her socks and shoes were last, and she made her way towards the toilet naked to do her business first. She started the shower to see her bath products. She shivered at the thought that someone was in her house when she was at school; that was, until she opened them to see that they were new. She washed her hair and then her body.

She got out seeing someone had left some clothes and other supplies. She sighed at and wondered if she could run. Sakura didn't fight last time, but this time it would be different. She just hoped that Sasuke would save her…Sakura wondered where that thought came from. Sasuke was very patient with her with their dating and everything,

…..Sasuke….

She was in danger. He knew it, but now he was trying to find their friends. Sasuke closed his eyes, forcing his entire being to remain calm and not go rush off to help her, until he found out where their friends were.

He felt pickles of nervousness from Sakura; he could feel that Sakura was resolved in…something. That was when he felt Neji and Tenten walking into the house.

He flew down to them, scaring them. "No time, where are Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata?"

"They should be coming in…the door opens…now," Neji finished his sentence and the absent four appeared.

"Sakura has been taken. She and I were at the hospital visiting her mother. She went to the bathroom and then I heard her screaming in my head," Sasuke told them.

Ino gasped them started to cry onto Shikamaru's chest? Tenten paced back and forth, .cursing. Hinata fainted from the shock. Ino stopped crying, looked calmly at Sasuke and stated," It has to be Sai or one of his gang."

The rest of the boys were shocked to hear that he was still alive. "Ino?" Shikamaru asked unsurely.

"Sakura got a call just about two weeks ago from… Sai. The week beforehand, someone was in the house with Sakura and smashed the picture of her with Sasuke. And my mother confirmed with me that Sai is still alive, in hiding," Ino told them. "We didn't tell any of you."

"Ino, you should told us. Same with you, Hinata and Tenten," Naruto replied with a worried tone.

"We need to find Sakura now," Ino stated as she took out her cell phone and called her mother, informing her of what happened. Hinata and Tenten did the same thing for their families as they called.

After they were done, they saw the boys were nowhere to be found. They went to find them. When they did find the boys, they all saw them with their elements circling around them. Slowly, then faster, faster. Then fire was shot into the middle, showing with someone with pink hair.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled in fear. Then she went to have a closer look. She recognized the place that Sakura was being held. She stated firmly and calmly, "Sasuke, that's Lighting City."

…..Sakura….

Sakura pick up the clothing and looked at it with disgust and distaste. The clothing that she was given was revolting. The shirt looked like it was made for a hooker, the skirt….was that even a skirt?

"Girl! Get dressed," the man from before shouted outside of the bathroom.

"No, I'm not wearing this!" Sakura screamed back.

Sakura heard him sigh and he walked into the bathroom. She screeched loudly as she backed away from him.

"You have no choice in the matter, girl. Since you refused to put on the clothes, I will do it for you," he said, and then grabbed the shirt.

Sakura gasped at his words and did not notice that he was taking the clothing out of her hands until he grabbed her arm.

Sakura struggled. She punched the male in his face and then quickly went over to her towel. As she slipped on the towel again, she took off like a bat out of hell towards the door.

The guard jumped up and went after her. He grabbed her arm again and Sakura smirked. She raised her foot, made a connection with his face, and making him fall to the ground, completely knocked out. Sakura took the keys from him and opened the door to see no one around. She slipped out and locked the door again as she raced towards the sides of the halls, keeping herself away from any kind of bright lights.

She slowly made her way running down the hall after escaping the bathroom makes more sense than random doors after random doors, all opening into each other when she heard the same man's voice that she locked in the bathroom. She opened the nearest door and bolted away, weaving her way though boxes and crates. Sakura noticed that she was near the docks in lighting country. She rolled and ducked behind a crate when she heard voices coming her way.

She waited behind the crates., She heard the footsteps coming closer to her, and She smirked. She silently lifted herself onto the wooden crate. She glanced to the right and the left to see two of Sai's men on side. She jumped behind the two men and cleanly knocked them out with a punch and a kick. Leaving them behind, she rolled away.

"Saku...ra!"

She heard a voice calling her when she turned into the last area of craters. She hid herself and her emerald green eyes darted to the right and left, forward and up to see no one yet.

"Sakura come out," he said plaintively.

_**Not HIM**__. _Sakura breathed in and out slowly. Sakura was looking around and wondered where HE was.

"Sakura, I just want to talk."

_Is he insane? Like that is going to work. _Sakura almost giggled at his words and her thoughts.

Nothing was heard for a long time. Sakura needed to get out of this place and fast. She knew that Sai never gave up and she also knew that he was waiting for her somewhere in the crates.

She had no moves to make against this area, meaning this area would be difficult for her to get out of and without getting caught. She wanted to sigh but didn't. She moved very slowly to the side of her crate as she looked around from the corner of her eye. She saw nothing around this area, and she slipped from the shelter of her crate went towards another one.

She made her way from crate to crate, always looking behind her. She moved again without realizing that someone was behind her, until she felt light breathing on her neck. She turned to see Sai with a patch over his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Sakura-chan," he said with an insane grin.

Sakura froze when she saw that he was still alive and her fear was coming back and She knew she could only move or fight against him until she found her true self again.

"Sakura-chan, you have been a naughty girl," Sai smirked. "You need to be punished."

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye!


	18. Tortured, Then Saved

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter eighteen for you to enjoy. I have eight more chapters left to go. Thanks to my beta reader named Icy Sapphire 15 for doing this chapter for me. Thanks to all my fan with this story too.

Warnings: Sexual assault, torture with glass, spikes and knifes

Chapter Eighteen: Tortured, Then Saved

Sakura froze up as she gasped at Sai. Was Sakura's mind playing tricks on her that night he died or did he just survived? She had hit him in his head last time, she had seen. How was this happening to her again?

Sai grinned at her face, as he grabbed her arm hard and dragged her back towards the large building. Sakura felt her fear slowly disappear as she struggled against Sai.

"No! Let me go!" Sakura screamed at Sai and she tried to get him to let her go.

Sai turned back, knocked her out with one punch, and picked her up and carried her inside.

"Make sure no one comes in." Sai ordered his gang.

They went into towards the main entrances and started to watch, to make sure that no one will be going in.

Sai smirked and then brought Sakura into a large room that had a bed against one wall. Sai chained her with the chains that were hanging from the ceiling.

Sai undid the towel and smirked at her body. He was quick to replace the towel with his mouth upon her waking her up. Sakura groaned in pain as she felt a wet tongue licking her neck and breasts. She opened her eyes to see Sai licking her breasts.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura gasped in pain as she felt Sai sink his teeth into her breast, breaking the skin around her nipple and drawing blood. She struggled to get away from him, but stopped when she felt him punch her stomach.

Snap!

Sakura coughed while she squeezed out breaths of air. She felt a rib breaking as he punched her again.

Sakura could feel him licking her bloody breast as she cried. She could feel his hard hands roaming her body and she knew she would have bruises.

"Sai, stop!" Sakura yelled at him. Sai looked up and smirked at her as he moved towards her private area.

He opened her legs as Sakura tried to keep them closed. He growled at her as she moved away and got two other long chains. He chained one ankle moving it aside, before chaining her other ankle, hurting Sakura in the progress.

Sai came back into the area that was blocked by her legs. He looked at the soft pink curls and her pink clitoris. He grinned again and placed his lips onto her clitoris, licking and sucking.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried not to moan in pleasure, but her body was betraying her.

He placed one finger at her opening and thrust hard into her, making her scream in pain at the intrusion.

He pumped his finger in and out; he was going to make Sakura his women for life.

But before that, she needed to be taught a lesson.

….The boys…..

Sasuke yelled behind him, "Come on!"

"Sasuke, we know that you want to get to Sakura. We all do, but we do need to make sure that no one can see us!" Shikamaru exclaimed to the bad-tempered male in the front.

Sasuke looked back at Shikamaru and sighed. He knew Shikamaru was right. But it was so hard not to worry about Sakura, his mate. He only had four weeks left now to live. He knew he had conquered all his fears with Sakura by his side. Now that was going to waste.

…Sakura…..

Sai felt her walls clutching around his finger as she cummed into his hand. He grinned at her and heard her crying.

"My dear Sakura, if you just would have stayed with me, you won't be needing this punishment," Sai chastised her as he pulled away from her.

He walked over behind Sakura and went to a small black bag; he opened it up and pulled out a knife. He walked back in front of her, but not even letting her see, he sliced from her side to her front.

Sakura screamed in pain as he saw Sai holding a knife around ten inches long, dripping with her blood. She cried harder as she turned from Sai, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her pain. Sai leered at her as he stabbed her inner thigh, slicing downwards to make a longer and deeper wound.

He pulled out the knife and went to her leg; he licked some blood off her thigh as he came up and licked his lips, getting rid of the blood. He moved to her lips, and slammed his against hers hard and rough. Sakura struggled away from him but couldn't move much.

Her side, face, lips, leg- all were in pain. She could feel her blood dripping from her. Sai pulled away from her and carved the word "MINE" into her stomach. She howled in torment and anguish as he felt the knife leaving her stomach.

"Shit!" she heard him yelling out. Sakura at that moment wanted to be gone and in heaven… when she remembered Sasuke.

She wondered where he was. She knew he had to have some clue that she was kidnapped by now. She felt Sai poking her with a sharp object, bringing her back to reality- she knew it was a needle; she was losing blood fast and she felt lightheaded.

Sakura felt herself falling down a deep dark hole and knew no more.

What felt like days later, Sakura woke up and screamed in pain again as Sai hit her with something long and hard. Wasn't the knife enough to torture her with?

She screamed again, as she felt stitches ripping as her blood flowed once more.

Sakura screamed once more before whimpering. Her mind screamed one named _Sasuke! _before it too shut down.

….The boys…

They landed on the dock where their instincts had led them, and wondered what warehouse Sakura was in.

Sasuke stiffened. Quickly, his mind was hearing Sakura's voice and leading them towards her. _Sasuke!_

He closed his eyes to find her. He snapped his eyes back opened and pointed to a warehouse towards the south side.

…Sakura…..

Sakura screamed in pain as the broken glass cut into her wrist. She sensed her red blood ran down her arm, while Sai simpered at her.

"Please, stop Sai, I'll stay with you, just please stop," Sakura begged him, trying to find him. Sai blinded fold her to take away her sense of sight.

Sai stopped for a few seconds and leered at her. "Sorry Sakura-chan, you have to do better than that."

Sakura tears stopped as she gave up on being saved now. Since she was kidnapped it was just over ten days now. Four of them where to get here and the last six days was of torture making her gave up.

Sai took out a long spike that was four inches in wide but eight inches in length. Sai strolled over to Sakura and he unchained her, then slammed her into the wall- hard. He thrust the spike into her palms of her still-bound hands; she whimpered then screamed in agony. Sai rid himself of his clothes and was preparing to thrust himself into her, when flames appeared around Sakura's form, keeping him from getting to her.

He turned to see four young males; one of them had black wings and red eyes. The rest were looking at him with no pity.

"You hurt my mate, human." Sasuke snarled as he looked at Sai.

"Oh my! Sakura-chan, isn't your mate, she's mine. I found her first so back off, boy," Sai alleged to him.

"Oh, bad," Naruto stated while he looked at the others.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

Neji glared at the human, and then looked into the flames to see Sakura hanging on the wall naked. "Sasuke you take care of Sakura. We take care of this vile human."

"No, I will kill him. Myself." Sasuke snarled at his friends. "Neji, take Sakura."

Neji just nodded as Sasuke threw himself at Sai. He slashed Sai's face, then picked him up and slammed him into the opposite wall from Sakura, breaking it opened.

Neji moved over to Sakura's form. He blew away Sasuke's flames. Naruto gasped to see her like this and Shikamaru and Neji narrowed their eyes at the wounds she was sporting. She should be dead soon if they didn't heal her.

Neji gently and slowly pulled out the spike in her hands. Shikamaru caught her when he did, and Sakura screamed and struggled. Shikamaru took off the blindfold.

"Sakura, its Shikamaru."

Sakura stilled as she opened her eyes to find a blurry image slowly she could see. Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto were with her. She whimpered into his hands, starting to cry.

Shikamaru gently asked for the blanket to cover her up while Sasuke was still outside. Neji passed the blanket, and he helped Shikamaru gently wrap her.

"Naruto, give her some water," Neji told him.

Naruto nodded his head and gently told Sakura told open her mouth. He filled her mouth with some fresh water, making sure that she wasn't going to choke on it. Neji glanced over to the broken wall to see Sasuke walking back into the room.

"Naruto, Shikamaru let's go," Neji told them. They knew never to get in the way of a guardian protecting or trying to get to their mate.

They moved out of the door, leaving Sasuke at Sakura's side. He whispered apologies into her ear, as he took the blanket off. He cursed madly at what he saw he wanted to kill Sai all over again.

He summoned his fire into his hand and slowly moved over each area that was injured, making sure that there wasn't a blemish on her slender body. "Sasuke?"

"Hai, Sakura, you're safe now," Sasuke told her as he brought her into a gentle hug.

"Sasuke. Sai… is… he ….dead?" Sakura whispered out.

"Hai, he is now." Sasuke confirmed as he stood up with her within his arms. "Let's get you home."

"Home." Sakura muttered as she fell into a deep sleep after so long, against Sasuke's chest.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time, see ya.


	19. Hinata's Decision and Mating

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy it. Only eight more left now.

Warning: Sex scene

Chapter Nineteen: Hinata's Decision and Mating

Sakura woke up flying in the sky with Sasuke. "Ahh!" Sakura screamed after she noticed that she was flying in the air.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke smoothed out when he stopped.

Sakura looked around to see Sasuke looking at her. She remembered what Sai did to her, his torture and words. She turned away from Sasuke's gaze and wondered if Sasuke liked her away more. Now that she had scars from what Sai did to her.

Sasuke wondered what was on her mind, but didn't voice it out. He started to fly again, since he was getting closer to his house. The girls were still here, as the boys went ahead of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had fallen back asleep in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke landed and went into the house, where the boys were caught up on Sakura's situation. He walked up the stairs and towards his room, using his flame to open the door. He walked into the room and then moved over to his bed. He laid Sakura down and he covered her up, then gave her a light kiss her cheek. After settling Sakura, he walked out of his room and went down to the rest. Sasuke made something to eat for himself, then he sat down.

"Sasuke, thank you for saving Sakura," Ino emotional stated as her tears came down her face and threw herself into Shikamaru's arms.

He just nodded his head at her and placed his plate into the sink. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, back into his room. Sasuke placed himself on the chair beside the bed. He stared at Sakura's face as she slept- peacefully this time.

Hours went by for Sasuke. As he did his homework, he heard whimpers coming from his bed again. Sakura moved and tossed around on the bed as her mind went back to Sai torturing her.

_He walked over behind Sakura and went to a small black bag; he opened it up and pulled out a knife. He walked back in front of her, but not even letting her see, he sliced into her side while to the front. _

_Sakura screamed in pain as he saw Sai holding a knife around ten inches dripping of her blood. She cried as she turned around from Sai not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her pain. Sai leered at her as he stabbed her inner thigh. Slicing it downwards making a longer and deep wound. He pulled out the knife and went to her leg; he licked some blood off as he came up and licked his lips getting rid of the blood. He moved her lips, and slammed his against hers hard and rough. Sakura struggled away from him but couldn't move much. _

_Her side, face, lips and her leg all were and still is in pain. She could feel her blood dripping away from her. Sai pulled away from her as he carved the word "MINE" into her stomach, she howled in torment and anguish as he felt the knife leaving her stomach. _

"_Shit!" She heard him yelling out. Sakura at that moment wanted to be gone and in heaven… when she thought about Sasuke. _

_She wondered where he was. She knew he had some clue that she was kidnapped now. She felted Sai poking her with a sharp object, she knew it was a needled; she was losing blood fast as she felt lightly headed. _

_He wrapped her up and laid her down. Sakura fell into a deep sleep as she felt nothing around her. _

_Days later, Sakura woke up and screamed in pain again as Sai hit her with something long and hard. Wasn't the knife enough to torture her with? _

_She screamed again, as she felt the snitches that she had before ripping out as her blood flowed outwards. _

_Sakura screamed once more and then whimpered the rest of the times. Her mind screamed one named Sasuke!_

She felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her with contented expression.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you are safe, Sai is gone for good," Sasuke told her.

She smiled at him as she hugged him with happiness. "Sasuke, I was scared. I tried to fight them but my fear came back up when I saw Sai in front of me."

"Sakura, I don't blame you at all. That man hurt you so much. You have every reason to be scared around him. But now he is dead. He won't hurt you anymore," Sasuke told her as he gave her a hug.

Sakura's stomach growled and she looked at him sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked at her, and then helped her out of bed and out of his room. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the steps as she heard her friends talking.

"I love you. Ino-pig." Sakura squealed out as she cried joyously.

Ino looked to see Sakura standing with Sasuke. "Sakura!" She jumped out of Shikamaru's arms and raced over to her. Ino held onto Sakura for dear life as she cried in her friend's arms. Tenten and Hinata went over to her. They all hugged and tears of happiness were falling down. The nightmare was over now for Sakura and it will be forever. Sasuke saved her for this nightmare.

"Thank you, Sasuke, again. Thank you for saving my best friend," Ino cried out as she was hummed to by Sakura to calm her down.

The group sat down and soon started to relax with movies from the girls- what they wanted was a chick flick. They watched Mean Girls, then after that they watch a movie called Baby's Day Out. The time flew by fast, and as night time approached, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were ready to go home and were waiting for Hinata.

"Sakura, Tenten, Ino. I'm going to stay here tonight. I'm going to mate with Naruto. I really want to," Hinata whispered to them.

"Well, go get him, tiger." Ino said while she winked.

Sakura sighed, then she smiled as she gave Hinata a hug. "Go for it."

"Go you." Tenten winked at Hinata.

Sasuke and Shikamaru both took their soon-to-be mates home, as they would be staying the night over at their home, giving some time to Tenten and Neji and Hinata and Naruto.

They went towards their rooms. Neji used wind to open his door while Naruto used water.

**…Naruto and Hinata's POV….**

"Oh, Naruto make love to me now," Hinata ordered him when they got into his room.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm willing to be your mate." Hinata said.

Kissing her lips, [as] his hands wandered around her body, lighting up fiery passion. Settling them in her hair. Her hands settled at the back of Naruto's neck. Tiny moans from both mouths erupted, as they pulled away to catch their breath, smiling at each other. Hinata was picked up by Naruto and laid on his bed.

Hinata dress was slowly taken off as he kissed her lips. As he once again kissed her lips, slowly moving down to her neck, he sucked on her neck, making her moan with pleasure and making her body react to this nice and pleasurable treatment.

Still sucking on her neck, he moved away to see a nice hickey forming right at the neck and the shoulder area. Kissing her lips, he smiled at her. As he brought his mouth to her rosy nipples, Hinata moaned loudly at the pleasure; she feels his tongue working its way around all of it and then some.

Soon he changed nipples, giving the same treatment to it as the last one, before kissing her navel and moved down to her thighs, kissing and love biting them until he got to the heavenly place between her legs at the top.

Smelling the sweet smell coming from within, Naruto brings his finger to it, rubbing against the top of her clitoris as her moans became louder. Naruto places his finger at the vaginal opening, pushing one in as he slowly pulls in and out, soon he added another finger, then another one until she cummed with all her might.

"Hinata, are you sure?" he asked as he takes off his clothing.

"Yes Naruto. Please be gentle," Hinata says.

Naruto slowly placed his eject penis at her vaginal opening, as he slowly pushed his way in. Stopping when he heard soft moans of pain, he looked at Hinata, who still nodded at him to go the whole way. He pushed farther in as louder moans of pain filled his ears, but continued to push into her opening. Soon he was fully in and kissing her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry my love," he said as he kisses her lips passionately.

As he moved slowly in and out, until moans were the only things heard without in the room and grunts were coming out from his mouth.

He knew that they were close to an orgasm but he wanted her to go first.

Speeding up, Hinata screamed in pleasure and soon Naruto followed, as his orgasm filled her with his seed.

Hinata eyes drooped as she fell asleep within her mate's arm.

**…Tenten and Neji Pov….**.

Tenten took out handcuffs and tied Neji's hands to the bed. Tenten slowly opened his shirt leaving Neji breathing in and out hard.

Tenten smirked at him as she began to kiss his chest lightly, moving his nipples around, as her tongue licked his neck. Neji was trying to get out of the corded wires that held him to the bed.

Tenten went down and she touched him though his pants. At an unhurried paced, she pushed his pants down and used her hand to move his hard member around. She pumped up and down, while above she heard her Neji pant and groan. Tenten fully stopped her torture as she ripped off his last clothing piece and bent down, kissing his hard member that had now pre-cum on it.

Tenten took him into her mouth and sucked on him hard, making him painfully moan in pleasure. She didn't need to look up to see his face was contorting agonizingly with pleasure. She could feel it when he groaned, moaned and bucked at her. Tenten speed up her pace and tasted salty, as she all drank it up.

Tenten got up and undress herself as she begin to pleasure herself, touching herself in front of Neji not letting him touch her. Moaning in pleasure that she was giving herself, as Neji watched, she could heard him trying to get out of the corded wires but what he didn't know was that he only needed to insert some of his chakra into it.

Tenten felt something coming as she continued to finger herself and rubbed. "Tenten!" Neji hollered at her as he struggled to get out. His mind was covered by lust.

She heard Neji growl at her while touched herself front of him. He was going crazy, and his manhood hardened again. Tenten moved towards him slowly enticing him with slow and sensual moves as she placed her finger in her mouth and sucked on it.

Tenten groaned in pleasure as she crawled onto Neji's hard and aroused manhood, which was looking at her.

Tenten smirked at him as she held his manhood as she slowly inserted into her wet opening, groaning in pleasure. Tenten moved against his manhood as she pumped up and down.

Neji thrust up hard making her moan with pleasure as she held onto him.

"Tenten, I need to hold you." Neji told her while he was still thrusting into her. Tenten reach up and held onto his shoulders, thrusting down on him.

"Neji!" Tenten cried out as she held onto him, holding harder as she felt her stomach curl up.

Neji could feel her vaginal canal tightening around his manhood and went faster trying to get Tenten to reach her orgasm before his.

Tenten gasped and called out, "Neji, I'm cumming."

"Cum for me, Tenten," Neji huskily stated, his breathing was harder now when he felt his release coming too.

Both were beginning to climax. Tenten moved her mouth onto Neji's shoulder to keep the scream within her as she looked up at Neji loving eyes. He too was going to climax.

"Neji!"

"Tenten!"

Both yelled out as their climaxes both hit them. Neji looked at his love; his girlfriend and pulled out. His once hard member was limp against his leg. Neji smirked at her and then called forth his wind into a cutter, the handcuffs were now broken.

"Neji, those were new," Tenten huffed out.

Neji laughed at her and Tenten soon found herself the subject of a very amorous mate's affections.

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter twenty will be up soon. Bye


	20. Father's Approval and Proposal

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter twenty for you to enjoy it. I only have seven more chapters left to this story. Bye

Chapter Twenty: Father's Approval and Proposal

Two weeks had gone by. Sakura had to talk with Ino about something- and now. School was over and Sakura dragged Ino towards home without noticing that Sasuke and Shikamaru were following them.

Once the girls got home, they placed their bags down and then quickly sat down. "Ino, I need advice," Sakura told her.

Ino nodded her head for Sakura to go on.

"I'm still scared but I'm so ready. What can I do?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Sakura, scared about what?" Ino questioned.

"That in the end, Sasuke would turn out to be like Sai," Sakura answered.

Ino eyes widen at this and stated, "Sakura I have never seen a male like Sasuke, killing Sai for you, to protect you. He loves you lots. Sasuke would never hurt you. I don't think he can. You are his mate with or without the mark. Trust in him."

Sakura nodded her head at this answer.

"Sakura what as you ready for?" Ino questioned her again.

"To go to the next stage with Sasuke. To be his mate, and wife, "Sakura answered.

Ino nodded her head at Sakura.

Both girls didn't know the boys were listening into this confession. Sasuke smiled at that- Sakura had her fears after all. Sai had hurt her again and he wasn't surprised about Sakura's being afraid that he would turn into Sai. Ino was right in her answer too, he could never hurt his mate; his Sakura.

"What can you do?" Ino inquired. "Well, Sakura tell Sasuke your feelings- the good ones and the bad ones. Make him ease your fear and everything will be alright."

Both of them heard a car door being closed, Sakura and Ino looked outside to see Sakura's father walking toward the house.

"Ino, you called my father?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I did," Ino replied to her.

The doorbell rang as Sakura went and got it. She opened the door and smiled, "Hi dad."

"Sakura!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. "My sweet little girl."

"Hello, Mr. Haruno," Ino said.

"Hello, Ino," he said.

"So Ino has been telling me about this boy named Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked.

Sakura glared at Ino who went into the kitchen. "Hai. What would you like to know about him?"

"Is he nice and like HIM?" her father questioned.

"Oh, he is very nice, patient, kind, and great. He makes me feel loved and safe. Not like HIM," Sakura replied.

Her father smiled at him and then he hugged her. The doorbell went off again, and Sakura went to get it. She opened the door to see Shikamaru and Sasuke standing here.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru please come in," Sakura said. "Ino, Shikamaru is here."

Ino merged from the kitchen and saw her love. She raced at him. He opened his arms and let her hug him. "Shika, let's go for a walk."

He nodded his head and Ino placed on her shoes, opened the door, and walk out. "But I just got here, this is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Ino glared at him and pointed to the older male within the living room," That is Sakura's father. Please Shika, let's go for a walk or something." Ino coercing into a walk.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru whispered as he placed his arm around Ino and walked her outside.

"Sasuke, this is my father; Haruka. Father this is Sasuke," Sakura uttered.

"Hello, sir." Sasuke told him.

"Nice to meet you, young man," Haruka replied back.

Sakura talk about school, her homework and then told her father what Sasuke is and was. He seemed to like him a lot. Then his cell phone went off.

"Hello… I see… then come in," Haruka said over his phone.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura opened it to see an older version of Sasuke.

"Hello. Miss. Haruno?" he voiced out.

"Brother?" Sasuke asked as he appeared behind her. "Why are you here?"

"It meets with my boss and to see you again. Little brother," he told him.

"Sakura, this is my older brother; Itachi," Sasuke told her as he looked at his brother. "Can we talk?"

Itachi smirked at this and nodded his head at him. The two went into the kitchen to talk while Sakura went to sit back down with her father.

…**In the Kitchen …**

"Why are you here? Brother," Sasuke hissed out.

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke cut it with the angry act. I ran away from being the fire guardian so you can become it. Father was going to kill you when I become fire guardian."

"Father?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai. He wanted me become fire guardian, but mother wanted you as I had dreams that I wanted to do. So I ran away that night long ago," Itachi replied.

"So you saved me without telling me," Sasuke questioned.

"Hai, I did. Sasuke for you I gave up the powers to the fire guardian. I'm a normal human being, not some godly being. Now let's go back and talk with your mate," Itachi told him.

…**.Sakura and her father…**

"Sakura are you sure?" Haruka asked after the boys left the room.

"Hai. I really would like your approval on this and …." Sakura told him.

"I love you. You are now eighteen and you are allowed to marry him anytime. Of course I give my approval to you. Good choice," Haruka told her.

"Thanks Daddy. Oh can you get reservations for a fine diner for us…? Make it four people." Sakura asked.

"I can do that. What time would you like?" Haruka asked.

"Seven o'clock dad. Ino and Shikamaru are going to come too," Sakura stated, then texted Ino on her cell phone to come back.

Haruka smiled at his daughter as he called his receptionist to book a fine diner for four people under Haruno. He hanged up when the boys returned from the kitchen. "I will send the limo at six thirty."

"Mr. Uchiha, we are needed at a meeting soon. We should get going," Haruka told Itachi.

"Hai Mr. Haruno. Nice to meet you Miss Haruno," Itachi stated as he walked over to the door and was placing on his shoes.

"Sasuke, see you soon. Bye my little girl," Haruka said then he placed on his shoes on. He opened the door as Itachi went out first as he saw Ino and Shikamaru walking up the steps. "You young man, better take care of Ino." Then he left leaving Shikamaru confused.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino laughed at him as she stated, "Mr. Haruno has been protective about me since my father died- about seven years ago now."

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and then dragged into the bathroom. She whispered her plan in her ear, then she pulled away.

"Sneaky." Ino replied. "I love it. Sure we can do that."

"It's tonight at seven. We have…." Sakura looked at the clock to see it read eleven thirty. "Lots of time to get ready and the limo will be here at six thirty."

Then they walked out and stood in front of the boys and grinned at them making them feel confused and uncomfortable.

"Chick flicks!" Ino hollered as Sakura pick out a selection of movies that had her plan in them.

"Oh Sasuke, Shikamaru. I made plans for Ino and I to go to a fine diner tonight with you guys. So after this movie, we're kicking you out," Sakura told them.

Sakura placed the movie in and then took the remote as she moved towards Sasuke with a smile on her face. Sakura could see Ino cuddling with Shikamaru as Sakura sat with Sasuke. She placed her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. He glanced at her with a smirk and pulled her into a kiss.

While the girls and boys watched the movies, the girls cooed and dreamily said, "I wish I was proposed like that or I really hope he would do that." The boys smirked at this and then wondered about the fine diner tonight.

After the movie was done it was close to one o'clock now. "So should we get ready in formal or informal clothes?"

"Formal clothes, Sasuke," Sakura stated to him as she gave him a kiss. "Now get going. Love." Then she disappeared from sight.

_Love, she called me love._

A smirked appeared on Sasuke's face and his raven eyes lit up with true happiness. "Sasuke, listen…" Ino whispered the rest into his ear. His smirked grew bigger as he nodded at her and took Shikamaru out.

The boys went towards the jewelers store, and one hour later Sasuke and Shikamaru were found by Mr. Haruno. He came them the plan that Sakura told him but impressed upon them that they were not to tell Sakura or Ino that they knew. He saw the rings and showed his approval of them.

…..Sakura and Ino…

Sakura had her shower and she used her cherry body wash before washing her hair. She walked out of the shower and dried herself as she took her cherry lotion. When she walked out, she saw Ino waiting for her to get out. She smiled at her and then went into her bedroom.

Sakura applied lotion to herself as she picked out her black and pink bra and throng. She took out her knee length pink dress with a small slit up the side and thin straps. She did her hair up as she then did her makeup.

"Sakura," Ino called. Sakura got up and walked out towards Ino's room. She walked into the room and smiled as she went over to zip her up. She was wearing a strapless black dress. Her hair was up and her makeup was done too. Sakura stood back and then looked at the time to see it was very close to six thirty now.

She shook her head as she walked out and then went into her room again and took out her light pink high kneeled shoes. The doorbell rang as Sakura and Ino went to towards the door. Ino opened the door to see Shikamaru and Sasuke standing there. They were dazzling with a tux on and each had a different color of tie.

The limo was behind them, and the girls smiled at this. They got their coats and the guys help them with their coats. Sakura took Sasuke's arm while Ino did the same thing with Shikamaru. The limo driver opened the opened the door and let in his bosses this night. He got back into his driver seat and drove off, as his real boss said where they were going before he came to pick them up.

The driver drove until he reached their destination. Sasuke helped Sakura and Shikamaru helped Ino out of the limo. They looked at the fine restaurant. The boys took their girls and walked towards the doors when a front man opened the door for them. They headed into the nice and cool foyer.

"How may I help you?" asked the host.

"Hai, we have reservations," Sakura told him.

"Name?" he asked courteously.

"Haruno," Sakura told him.

"Haruno, welcome. Follow me please," he took four menus.

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and lastly Shikamaru walked towards the back wall. They were seated in a private room, and the boys pulled out their girl's seats.

Sakura and Ino looked over the menu, and had decided to get something to share. While Sasuke and Shikamaru was still looking at the menu, a waiter came in and took orders for their drinks. He left and a different waiter came in and asked for the boys to come somewhere.

Sakura looked and thought it was suspicious about this and stated, "Only father would do something like this."

Ino just nodded her head.

…Boys…

"Mr. Haruno," Sasuke stated when they saw him.

"Here are the rings," Haruka replied as he gave the men their rings.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said. "We don't want to use the old fashion way."

"Ino always told Sakura that she would like a glass of wine or something bubbly [with her ring in it?]. Sakura likes her strawberry cheesecake. So write marry me on it with the ring. I wish you all the luck," Haruka said.

Sasuke and Shikamaru made their way towards the waiter that had served them and asked for a bubbly glass of white champagne and a strawberry cheesecake with the words marry me on it with the rings on it and in it.

They returned and didn't say anything to the girls about their secret meeting. They ordered food and it came thirty some odd minutes later. They ate as they talk about homework, and other trivial items. The waiter came in and raised his eye brow. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded their heads at him as they watched him bring in the opaque glass of champagne and the cheese cake.

The waiter placed the glass in front of Ino, then the cake in front of Sakura.

Ino looked at the glass and picked it up. As she tilted it to her mouth, sipping, [a bit of it] she caught something in it. She placed it down and then picked up her spoon and fished the items out. She placed it into her hand and looked at it. Her face turned happy as she looked up to see Shikamaru at her side.

"Ino will you marry me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai, I will marry you," Ino replied as she kissed him.

Sakura smiled at her friend as she picked up her fork to take a bite from her dessert when she looked at the words with the ring in it. She glanced up to Sasuke.

"Well?" He asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and she stated, "I'll think about it." Then she almost laughed at his expression as she took a bite. Her eyes almost rolled to the back as she fell in love with this taste. She opened her eyes again and smirked at Sasuke who was looking at her still. "Hai, Sasuke. I love you enough to marry you and mate with you."

He smiled, then he smirked at her. He got up and then took her hand and cleaned the ring as he placed it on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

A/N- I hope you like it all. Only six more chapters to go now. Bye


	21. Party

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter twenty-one. Thanks to my beta reader icy sapphire 15 for doing the chapter and the whole story.

Chapter twenty-one: Party

Sakura sat down at school and listened to teacher. She sighed. Again. She had sighed over fifty times since the night before. Sasuke proposed the night before, with a cheesecake with a ring on it. He proposed perfectly with her favorite dessert with it was prefect.

She soon heard the bell and got up. She also made new friends since she had been here. Not only boys, but some of the other girls in different grades were becoming friendlier. Sakura was having the time of her life and she was only hoping that her mother would be wake soon. Even though it has been over three years now, it would make her life complete.

Sakura saw Ino walking up to her with smile on her face too. She was also proposed to at the same time as Sakura Tenten and Hinata were walking with her and each had a smile on their faces.

Sakura looked at them and wondered why they were so happy. That was until she heard Ino gasping loudly. As she looked at Ino, she looked closely and then noticed Ino was staring at something. She looked back at Hinata and Tenten and then went down to their fingers… left ring finger- wedding finger. Both had on rings that were beautiful.

"Got engaged?" Sakura asked.

Both of them squealed with happiness. Together, they planned a party of them with old friends from Mist and their new friends from Konoha to come and celebrate their engagements. Sakura had wanted a Saturday party and Ino, Hinata and Tenten all agreed with her but put their foot down when she wanted to have a small wedding.

So the rest of the day was spent having ideas about the party and then the wedding- even the boys helped plan…a little bit. School was soon over as Sakura and the girls walked home alone as the boys had something to do after school.

Once they got home. Sakura took out a large poster paper sheet and she took down the minor and then major items within a wedding. The girls all decide to have their weddings together, so they won't be having many bride maids. They would only have one bridesmaid each. They wore down two names and soon called the friends and asked the crucial question.

Hours later, Sakura and the girls were just about done with their planning to their weddings. There would be four colors- yellows, purples, blues, and white- for the flowers, and dresses and the overall primary colors to the wedding.

Sakura, Ino waved good bye to the Tenten and Hinata was they walked home to their mates. Sakura and Ino walked into the kitchen and started to cook some supper for them tonight.

The night went flew by as they talked about when the wedding would be and what season it would be. Ino wanted it to be in spring while Sakura wanted it to be in the summer. They would need to ask the other girls- and then the boys.

….Four weeks later…

Saturday came and the girls with lots of help pre-cooked the meal night before of all the little desserts and food that they were having. Next was the house needed to be cleaned. Sakura washed the laundry and then folding it, placed the clothing in two baskets- one of hers and then other was Ino's. Ino was washing the bathrooms, and washing the floors. Tenten was dusting and then washing the windows. Hinata was doing the dishes and the vacuuming.

Three hours later, the house was cleaned and within one hour and thirty minutes the people were coming. Sakura and Ino placed the food on the counters and then set up the chairs with the help of Tenten and Hinata. They migrated into each room to set up the areas. Slowly they became completed.

They made sure that the doors to their bedrooms were closed and then the knocking began. Tenten opened the door to see quite a few of their friends from Mist. She got them into the house as more people came by.

"Sakura! Thanks for inviting me!" Sakura heard; she turned to see her old friend from preschool Megumi. She has long blond hair with red eyes filled with excitement about the wedding.

The people stopped coming eventually, as their thirty some-odd friends had all arrived. Sakura and the girls told their old friends about the guys and their engagements, and heard a few awws within the crowd.

Games were played, questions were asked and then Ino handed out the wedding invitations to each person. Then next were the presents to the girls, each one opened one and then the next one and the next one, until all the presents were done. Soon the guests were slowly going back home or to their hotel for the night or the airport.

The girls waved and then looked at the time. They sighed they were tired! Sakura placed on music and started to clean while singing. Ino, Hinata and Tenten helped her clean the house up when the door started being knocked on again. Sakura opened the door to see Sasuke and the boys there, with some food.

The boys helped clean the house and soon they were eating and watching a movie. Three hours passed and an exhausted Sakura fell asleep on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke picked her up and brought Sakura to her room. He tenderly tucked her into her bed.

Sasuke took off his shirt and crawled into the bed too. His charcoal eyes stared at his soon-to-be mate and wife. He was lucky to find her…the fourth month was over but he felt no pain. Maybe this was why Sakura was near him.

His eyes closed and he too fell into a deep sleep. His arms went around Sakura's waist as she snuggled into his chest with a deep, free, sigh.

Morning came. Sakura woke up within the arms of Sasuke. She giggled at this and snuggled into him again as she smiled. She wondered if someone would be making breakfast this time as she didn't want to leave his arms. Sakura left safe and secure within Sasuke's strong, gentle embrace.

She turned over and soon closed her eyes again when she felt something poking her butt. She blushed. She knew what it was. She must have caused it when she moved against him last night and this morning.

Sakura didn't stiffen at all at this… problem. She just moved her butt around causing Sasuke to wake up groaning with pleasure. Sakura moaned with pleasure too. This was making her wet. Maybe this was a sign to go on the next level. She gathered her courage and tucked her hand into Sasuke's pants to gently rub him.

"Sakura…oh there… right here," he uttered with breaths of pleasure within each words. He soon moved his hand onto her pants, resting it there as he didn't want her to be scared. When he felt her buck into his hand, Sasuke took it as okay. He slipped off her pants and began playing with her, her throng on.

He could tell she was wet and she moved her hand faster against his manhood. He stops his playing and slowly stopped her hand from moving.

"Sakura… can I…" Sasuke started to say when the voice outside yelled out.

"Teme! Breakfast!" Naruto yelled.

They sighed at this interruption and then got up from the bed. Only to have Sakura placing on her housecoat and waving at Sasuke to stay here. She walked out and within ten minutes, she was back in her room with two plates of breakfast.

"Sasuke, you were asking me what?" Sakura asked shyly at him but was still open to go to the next level.

"Could I lick you?" he mumbled as he took his plate.

Sakura looked at him with blush on her face.

"After they leave," he told her.

Sakura nodded her head at him. After she ate her food with Sasuke, she took the plates back into the kitchen, only to see a note on the counter. She read it to found out that each of her friends went on a date somewhere with the boys.

She placed the note down again and then went into the bathroom. After washing her face, brushing her hair, and brushing her teeth, she walked out and back into her room where Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked to lick you," he told her.

Sakura smiled and walked up to him. She pushed Sasuke onto her bed and silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"Sasuke… I'm ready to go to the next level. To have sex. Promise me that if I say stop, that you would stop," Sakura pleaded with him.

"I promise to stop when you ask me to stop. Sakura!" he gasped as she began to rub the front of his pants again. He groaned and kissed her gently.

A/N- Use your imagination on this part. I hope you like this chapter.


	22. The Four Time Wedding

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is chapter twenty two now. I hope you like it. Thank you to my beta reader named Icy Sapphire 15 for doing this chapter for me. Thanks again.

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Four Time Wedding

One month passed and the girls were done with their planning their weddings. It was now the morning for the wedding and the couples had to stay away from each other. Sakura put on her light blue dress. She got Ino to do it up as she heard the door knocking. She looked at the time.

The two make-up artists and two hair stylists were here now, along with their bridesmaids. Tenten opened the door to greet them. As the four bride maids were at the door too.

Sakura helped her bridesmaid Megumi into her light sky blue dress as she looked at Ino's yellow dress. She smiled it- was gorgeous and appealed to Ino's taste for bright colors. Her bridesmaid was Akane and Ino was now doing up her zipper of her pale little yellow dress.

Sakura looked at Hinata to see she was already in her pink dress and was helping Tania with her light pink dress- first with the zipper and then the hook. She looked at Tenten who was eyeing her dress with disgusted face on. She giggled- everyone had put their foot down when Tenten said she wasn't going to wear a dress.

Her dress was lime green with some poofness with it. Her bridesmaid was Katsuma. She was helping Tenten into her dress and she already had her slightly darker green dress on. She turned to see Megumi and Akane having their hair done.

Sakura wondered about the boys as she watched Megumi and Akane getting their hair done nicely. She then looked at the time to see they still had over two hours to go. Sakura looked at her vows again and sighed. She would know them by heart when her turn came. The vows would go in the order of Hinata and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, and Sasuke and herself.

….With the Boys…

Sasuke looked at his black tie as he tied it on to his collar of his white shirt and black vest with a black coat. He looked at his friends who were also getting ready for the biggest day of their lives. The wedding planning was done and now it was the wedding day.

He heard someone at the door knocking and he walked over to the door, opening it to see Mr. Haruno with his brother and women that he recognizes as…. He saw them shaking their heads at the words coming out of his mouth.

He nodded and with a smirk at them, he closed the door and continued to get ready.

….Girls again….

Now it was Sakura and Ino's turn to get made up, as their bridesmaids were done with make-up and hair. The ladies had done a good job on each bridesmaid and each color palette was the same of the each wedding party.

Megumi had on light blue eye shadow, with white eye liner and black mascara. She had her hair done up in one long braid that was coiled in a bun, few blue bells flowers tucked throughout.

Akane had yellow eye shadow, black eye liner, and brown mascara. She had her short brown hair within a bun with yellow flowers.

Tania had on layered dark and light green eye shadow on, black eye liner and mascara. Her hair was middle long black hair that was curled, with a small bun on top.

Katsuma had dark pink eye shadow, white eye liner, and brown mascara. Her hair was in long, wavy layers. The stylist had made a bun on top of her head, and crimped the rest of the hair waving down her back. [that was placed with crumps with a waving look to them and also was placed in a short small bun with the rest waving down her back].

Soon Sakura and Ino were done with their make-up. Each had different colors, matching her dress. Sakura had blue and silver eye shadow, silvery-white eye liner, and black mascara; Ino had on gold and red eye shadow, golden-black eye liner, and brown mascara.

Next came their hair, Sakura had her long pink hair done in tiny braids and two small buns on her base of her neck. Ino's was crimped into waves and then turned into a high bun with a few strands of her hair framing her face.

Hinata was next into the chair. She had light pink and pink eye shadow, dark pink eye liner, and black mascara.

Tenten had on green eye shadow, dark green eye liner, and brown mascara. Soon the girls were done with their hair too. Hinata had hers in a bun with roses in her hair. Tenten had hers curled and the curls were placed into an enticing look.

A honk was heard and the girls waved to the limo driver to wait for them. Sakura had gotten help from Megumi to put on her earrings, necklace, bracelets and veil. She helped Megumi with her jewelry, while the others helped each other with their jewelry. Then, sliding into their nice, high shoes, they walked out the door, locking it up after they paid the girls that helped them got ready.

Sakura, Megumi got in first. Then Ino and Akane. Hinata and Tania. And finally Tenten and Katsuma got into the limo. When Katsuma closed the door, the limo driver drove off.

…The boys….

The boys looked at each other and smirked or smiled. They were ready-they only had hair to do- or not to do as the case may be. The driver called Sasuke to let him know that the girls were on their way, and to get the groomsmen ready and the fathers of the brides.

Sasuke walked up to his friends and nodded for the other groomsmen to go outside and wait. Then he went to get Mr. Haruno.

"Mr. Haruno, the girls are on their way," Sasuke said. He saw him nod and then looked at the three other males around him.

"Sasuke, this is Ino's father; Inoichi and one beside him is Hinata's father; Hiashi and lastly is Tenten's adopted father; Goro," Haruka said.

"Hello," Sasuke said, as he walked back to the front with his friends.

The fathers went outside and waited. Soon they saw the limo pulling up and the driver walking out. He opened the door with the girls within, who were coming out. Megumi took Akemi, Akane took Gen, Tania took Haro and Katsuma took Shou's arms and soon they walked into the church, leaving the brides with their fathers.

Hinata smiled at her father as she took his arm. She was going to be first, then it would be Tenten and her father. After that would be Ino and her father, and the last two were Sakura and her father. The sound of music coming out was the sign to get moving. The bridesmaids and groomsmen went down the aisle first and then the music queued differently. Now it was the bride turn to come down.

Naruto gulped as he saw Hinata walking down the aisle with her father. Her pink dress was perfect for her and it showed her marking on her chest, the one that he gave her when they first meet. He had a large grin on his face.

Next was Tenten was walking down with her lime green dress. Neji was almost in shock. All the time they had dated and been mated, he has never seen her in a dress and boy does she look attractive and lovely with one on. Neji knew after this she won't be wearing one ever again.

After that was Ino in her yellow dress, poofy with perfection. The dress was made for Ino as she walked towards Shikamaru.

Last were Sakura and her father. Her light blue dress was stylish and stunning around her chest, waist and legs. It didn't have lot of poof, but it was just right. Sasuke thought his heart was going to stop at her dress and the beauty that Sakura was emitting when she walked towards him.

Once the girls were near their men, the priest asked," Who gives these four brides away?"

"We do," the fathers said together as they handed their daughters to their soon-to-be son in laws.

The priest started, "We have come together in the presence of God to witness the joining of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Koshi, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno in Holy Matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, and Sasuke and Sakura will long remember, and because of this, they are thankful you are here to share their joy.

Gracious God, before whom we stand, look with favor upon these couples, who desire to make their vows before you and this gathering of family and friends. We are thankful to the families, which have reared them to adulthood. May they experience your presence as they pledge their lives, one to another, and celebrate this new beginning.

Now to the vows, the grooms and brides have made their own vows, instead of the traditional ones. We will hear from Naruto first and then Hinata, and so on in that order," he said. Then he nodded his head at Naruto to go on.

Naruto let go of Hinata's hands and his own hands went into his pocket to take out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and began,

"These things I promise I will do  
>that life may grant you ample grace<br>because I love and cherish you:"

"I vow to treasure what is true  
>that I might touch whom I embrace:<br>These things I promise I will do."

"I'll build a garden in your view  
>that with sweet fruit will stone replace<br>because I love and cherish you."

"I vow to love each day anew,  
>for love must dance through time and space:<br>These things I promise I will do."

"I vow to make your terrors few  
>and then with you those demons face<br>because I love and cherish you."

"And now, as we make one of two,  
>a passage we cannot retrace,<br>these things I promise I will do  
>because I love and cherish you."<p>

Naruto finished saying his vows to Hinata who was freely crying now. The guests and friends looked at Naruto either with shocked looks and appreciative looks.

"Next is Hinata," the priest said.

Hinata was handed hers by Tenten. She unraveled it as she stated loudly for these to hear.

"Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives  
>Together for all the days to come.<br>I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill.  
>Be my partner, and I will be yours."<p>

"I love you Naruto," Hinata told him.

The priest smiled and then uttered," Tenten."

Hinata then gave Tenten the paper with hers on it. Tenten opened it up and cleared her mouth as she started hers.

"On this day we will not only unite as wife and husband, we will unite our families together and become one. You are the man that I have searched for...longed for. As we become one I will forever remember this moment, the love I have for you. As time goes on, the love will become deeper, the need and want of you stronger. I will forever be faithful, truthful and will fulfill your every need to make you happy," Tenten finished towards Neji.

Neji lifted her hand and gave her hand a kiss.

"Neji."

Neji recited his often and knew it off by heart. His words flowed out from his mouth.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. I, Neji, pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

Tenten smiled with a blush coming onto her face at his words.

"Shikamaru."

"Troublesome," he grunted out first, then he took out his paper. He stated loudly,

"I can't promise you a life of sunshine,  
>Or a steady wind to fill our sail.<br>I can't promise you a life of riches,  
>Or that our health will never fail."<p>

"What a drag?" Ino glared at his words.

"But I CAN promise to protect you  
>With every fiber of my being,<br>Because without you by my side,  
>My life would have no meaning.<p>

Even though it is troublesome." Some of the guests either laughed or giggled.

Ino wasn't impressed by this either.

"I can promise to stand beside you  
>In the good times and the bad.<br>I can promise to make you smile  
>Whenever you feel sad."<p>

"The bad times, that would be very troublesome times. Can't I get out of that?"

Ino had the urge to slap him and that she did on his arm. Even the rest of the girls felt that urge but didn't.

"I can promise to always love you  
>And chase away your fears.<br>And I can promise to hold your hand  
>During our journey throughout the years.<p>

That would be a drag to hold her hand."

Ino almost had tears in her eyes at his words. They were hurting her a lot and everyone else was laughing at them. Shikamaru must have seen the tears and without the priest saying you may kiss the bride, he gently and passionately kissed her to chase away her fears. He let go of her face and continued on.

"While we sail the seven seas of life  
>And drift along together,<br>The waves may send us near and far  
>But the storm we'll surely weather.<p>

Troublesome weather.

Now on this our special wedding day,  
>As we embark on our new life,<br>I can't begin to put into words  
>How happy I'll be to call you my wife. My another half."<p>

Ino was still looking at him but with a smile this time.

"Ino." Sakura gave her vows sheet of paper. Ino opened it up and cleared her throat, and uttered, "I, Ino, take you, Shikamaru, to be my husband, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner, and one true love. You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always. Even if you are troublesome."

Shikamaru laughed at her words at the end.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke took out his within his pocket and replied, "Today, Sasuke, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband,  
>but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant.<br>Let me be the shoulder you lean on,  
>the rock on which you rest,<br>the companion of your life.  
>With you I will walk my path from this day forward."<p>

Sakura heart swelled with pride at his words, she felt tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura."

Sakura took hers out and took a deep breath in and out before reading her vows.

"I, Sakura bring myself to you this day to share my life with you; you can trust my love, for its real. I promise to be a faithful mate and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. I vow to be there for you always; when you fall, I will catch you; when you cry; I will comfort you; when you laugh, and I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity. I stand before you because you have won my heart through your graciousness. You are my life partner, the one I pledge my life and love to. From this day forward, I promise to love, respect, and honor you. I will listen to you, and be open and honest with you. I will be your trusted partner and stand by you through good times and bad. I promise this now and for all the days of my life."

Sakura finished her vows with tears coming down her face.

The priest nodded his head at these last vows, and he began to say more about their reunion together. She faintly heard the "I do's" from the guys, then it was girl's turn.

"I do," they said as the priest went on and on, until he finally said, "You may kiss the bride."

The boys pulled their wives and mates into a kiss as the crowd cheered on. Without anyone noticing, the doors opened up. Inside stepped women with long pink hair and blue eyes.

The kisses stopped and the newlyweds pulled away from each other. Sasuke saw his father in law nodding his head at him. He leaned to Sakura's ear and whispered something.

Sakura looked up at the doors and shock went over her face. Tears freely came down her face and she leaned onto Sasuke for support. She was looking at her mother, her mother who was hurt by Sai and was placed in coma because of him too.

She was awake… the hospital didn't call her…She looked at her father and she saw him smiling at her. So he knew about her mother waking up and he didn't tell her. She was mad but she could be mad later. Right now she only wanted her mother's arms around her.

Sasuke let her go as Sakura raced towards her. "Mama!" was surrounding the wall as the guests smiled and some had tears in their eyes or were crying.

"My girl, my baby." Sakura was now within her mother's gentle embrace as she hugged her with all her might.

"Mama, I thought…" Sakura sniffed.

"My Sakura. I'm so sorry for worrying you over the last three years. We have tons to catch up on, but now where is that son in law of mine?" she stated, as she was looking at the last one. She smiled at him.

Sasuke saw his wife's mother smiling at him and with a wave he started to walk over to her.

"You must be the one which stole my daughter's heart," she said.

"Hai madam," he told her.

"Call my mother or mom," she said with a wink.

A/N- I am leaving it here now. Next chapters are the epilogue- after the wedding dinner and dance and after party. Until next time, see ya.


	23. Epilogue One

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is epilogue one. This one is about Hinata and Naruto. It starts six years in the future. Thanks to my beta reader IcySapphire15 for beta reading this chapter for me.

Warning: Small sex scene

Epilogue One

Hinata sat down rubbing her slightly distended stomach. She was giving birth soon to their second children- three months from now. She sighed as she saw their oldest running towards her.

"Mother!" the boy cried out.

"Souta, what it is?" she asked her four year old son.

"When is my baby sibling coming again? I need to tell Naru," Souta replied. Souta was the first son and child that Hinata and Naruto had. Until the new one was borne and that would be soon.

Naru was the third child from Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata looked at their son, with his brown hair in a ponytail just like his fathers. "Naru, the baby will be here in three months," Hinata told them as she got up and waddled into the house.

She took out some meat and noddle's to start supper for when Naruto came home. She was making chicken and beef ramen for him. An hour later, Ino came over to pick Naru up, as she was just finishing up work. They talked for a bit, before Naru and his sisters started getting restless around Hinata. They were afraid that they would hurt her and the new baby.

Ino waved goodbye as she walked over to the car. She brought back the twins as they had doctor appointment to go too, as she made sure that the triplets were safely in the car. Soon she drove off towards her house that was six acres away. Hinata and Souta waved goodbye as they drove out of sight, then went back into the house. Hinata went into the kitchen to finish the supper. Souta went into the living room and cleaned his toys from the floor when he was done. He took out his homework from ECS was it was learning to spell his name and last name, his address and phone number.

Soon Naruto came home and he was tackled by his son as soon as he walked in the door. He hugged and goofed off with him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hinata,.." he sniffed," You made ramen!" Naruto yelled as he placed Souta down. He walked over to his lovely wife and gave her a kiss.

He then looked at her stomach and placed a kiss on it too. Hinata smiled at him as she poured the sauce mixture into the ramen pot. She turned back to the pot and stirred it.

"Supper will be done in twenty minutes." Hinata told Naruto.

Twenty minutes passed before Hinata called out, "Naruto! Souta! Dinner!"

The two males walked into the kitchen. Naruto helped his mate Hinata into her seat as he served Souta, Hinata and then himself.

"So Hinata, how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, Naruto-kun. Souta went to ECS and then I picked Souta and Naru up, they played until Ino came over with the girls to picked Naru up. The baby is fine from what the doctor said. And no I didn't want to find out the gender. I want it to be another surprise for us." Hinata told him for her day.

"That sounds great Hinata-chan." Naruto replied. He placed some food into his mouth as he chewed.

Once they were done, Hinata stood up and with Naruto and Souta's help, cleaned the table and the leftover food. Soon they went into the family room. Hinata and Naruto sat down onto the couch with watching Souta playing with his toys on the floor or playing with Souta.

Soon Naruto crawled towards his son. He tickled him and played with Souta.

Soon it was time for Souta's bath. Hinata went and drew him a bath with some toys as Souta walked into the bathroom with Naruto behind him.

"Thanks Mother," Souta told her. Hinata smiled at her son as she winked at Naruto. She stepped out of Souta's bathroom and she went into their room.

Hinata walked into the master bathroom. Ignoring the two sinks, shower, toilet, she targeted the large tub. She walked over to it as she started to fill up the tub with warm hot water with lavender scent for bath bubbles. She took off her clothes as she stopped the water as she sighed as she breathed in for her lavender scent bath bubbles.

She stayed and relaxed as she heard Souta saying goodnight to her.

"Night, Souta. I love you," Hinata called out.

"Night mother, I love you too," he called out.

Hinata knew that Naruto would be coming soon, so she got out of the bathtub. She dried herself off with the pink towel hanging from the wall beside her. She dried her legs first, then worked her way up.

She walked into their room to see Naruto coming into the room. He stopped as he waved his hands over the walls and the door, making sure that sound from the outside can get into the room and then making sure that no sounds from within inside the room could get out. He walked up to Hinata, and he gently pulled her towards him. He lips covered hers as he gave her a sweet kiss but with a passion that lit up her body. Hinata's body lit up with special warmth. Could tell that she was getting warm within the belly.

Slowly, she rubbed her legs together to stop the aching from within her core. Naruto smiled at her as he nibbled down onto her neck and sucked her pulse. Her breathing was harder now, as she was slowly pushed towards the bed.

She was laid upon it naked when Naruto took her towel off. He had discarded it onto the ground, and he moved on top of her gently, not hurting the baby or her. He sucked onto her pulse more, as she moaned and groaned with pleasure.

Soon heat was filling the room, as Naruto slowly brought Hinata to her peak twice, before her flipped her onto her knees and hands. He then took off his clothes, his hard member standing out. He slowly eased his member into his wife's body, as he slowly pumped into her and then out.

Within moments, Hinata was very satisfied with Naruto; her love always and forever.

The end

A/N- This is the end of this story with Hinata and Naruto. There is three more parts to the epilogue. Next part is Tenten and Neji. Until next time, see ya. Bye~


	24. Epilogue Two

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is the third epilogue for you to read. Thanks to all the fans who like and love this story. Thanks to my beta reader Icy Sapphire 15. Thanks again. This only has three more chapters including this one. This epilogue is after the wedding and not six years in the future.

Warning: Sex in the pool

Epilogue Two

After the wedding, Neji carried Tenten into the new house that they were going to be living in. It was within acres of the rest of their friends- very close to them. It was a large piece of property, with ten acres of training with weapons or for use when children came.

He opened the door with his wind, as Tenten gasped in awe at the house.

"Neji, is this ours?" she asked. [How is she asking? Excitedly? Mournfully? With great heaving, gasping bosoms?]

Neji smirks at her and then he nodded his head. "Hai, this house is ours."

Tenten's eyes lit up as she struggled to get down. Once Neji had put her down, she looked to the right to see a large mirror with flowers near it. Then she looked to the left at a large closet. She opened it to see her coats and his coats hanging up. Then she grabbed Neji's hand and wandered into the middle of the large foyer. Then she looked to the right to see a large kitchen with a dining room off to the side.

Tenten looked at the colors to see it was decorated with earth colors. The walls were green, as the ceilings were white and the baseboards were brown. She sighed at it. It was beautiful. Tenten walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Good job," she commented as she looked into the large cupboard. It was a walk-in one and it exited by the garage door. She walked back out and went back into the foyer and towards the left.

This area was big and a nice sitting area with a fireplace with a good view outside. She smiled once again and noticed stairs that was going downs; she turned to Neji to find him looking at her with a lustful look in his eyes and on his face.

"Down boy," she told him as she giggled at his expression.

She walked down the stairs and into a large bar and entertainment center with a large TV like the theaters and the same kind of chairs. She looked to the left side to see a pool table and a dart board. Tenten opened another door to see a hallway leading towards a pool and a hot tub. Then, looking down the different hallway, some spare bedrooms.

Tenten smiled at this and then smirked at Neji as she raced towards the pool. Neji stood in the doorway looking at her with a smile on his face.

Tenten looked at her dress, then the water, and back to her dress. She slowly took her dress off and soon was naked. She jumped into the pool and swam up to the surface to see Neji taking off his clothes.

"Come in Neji-kun!" Tenten called him as she swam backwards and then dived into the pool. As she came up, she saw she was in front of Neji's naked chest.

Neji wrapped his arm around her naked body and brought Tenten close to his body. As he slowly kissed her lips and gently moved them into a deep end where Neji treaded water and Tenten placed her legs around his waist.

The kiss became rougher as he traveled down her cheek towards her neck. As he bit into her neck, marking there, Tenten was moaning with pleasure. She hissed as he moved in manhood into her core. She held onto him hard as he treaded water and moved his hips up and down fast.

Slowly building up pressure, Tenten groaned and moaned loudly. Her moans echoed and were coming back to her, making her wetter. Neji loved her moans and he moaned as he came into her again. He pulled out as he swam with her to the side; he placed her outside and got out himself. Tenten laid down for him as he licked and bit her inner thighs and as Neji got Tenten groaning again. Her moans and groans were making him hard again.

Slowly this time, he pushed himself into her again and took a slow pace since he knew it would kill Tenten. She groaned loudly as he hit her g-spot hard and then pulled out and back in again. This went on a few times until Tenten glared at him for going slow. She smirked and took over things as she flipped them over and started to roughly ride Neji.

Soon she screamed loudly as she came again and she milked Neji's cum as well. She fell on top of Neji, breathing heavily. She felt Neji pulling out of her as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you Tenten Hyuuga," he told her.

Tenten smiled at him as she slowly got up and got her dress. After Neji got his clothes, they left the pool area and went back to the main floor. Tenten smiled at this house's beauty again as they slowly went upstairs. Tenten looked around to find a few guests rooms again…or rooms to use for something else.

Tenten giggled at the thought of what she was going to tell Neji. She smiled at him when he looked at her.

Tenten saw the master bedroom suite and Neji had gestured to let her go in first. She was then gently grabbed and carried to the bed as Neji looked at her.

He kissed her as Tenten kissed him back, but then she let go of his mouth and smiled at him. "I have something to tell you," Tenten teased.

Neji looked at her as she kissed his lips, cheeks and then down onto his chest before she traveled all the way back up again.

"Love, we need to talk first. Do you want kids?" she asked.

"Hai, I want kids. Many of them in fact." Neji told her, not getting it.

Tenten smiled at this as she kissed Neji again. "I'm pregnant! I just found out three weeks ago."

Neji looked at her as he glanced at her stomach. "Really?"

"Hai, I'm pregnant now. And will be for the next eight months," Tenten told him.

Neji kissed her as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you Tenten."

The end

A/N- The end to Neji and Tenten story part, next up is Ino and Shikamaru. Thanks again I hope up you like it. Bye


	25. Epilogue Part three

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is epilogue part 3, this one is with Ino and Shikamaru after the wedding as they aren't mated yet. Thank you to m beta reader named Icy Sapphire 15 for beta reading this for me. Thanks again. I do have first aid training and the way that I'm doing something in here, it what I was taught. You never tell a person to lean back when you have a bleeding nose.

Warning: Sex scene

Epilogue Part three

Shikamaru had called for the limo to come and pick them up, he as he picked up Ino in her stunting wedding dress. Ino giggled as she held onto his neck and let him walked outside into the nice fresh air. Ino turned to see a white limo pulling up and soon it stop as the driver came out.

"Are you Mr. Nara?" He asked.

"Hai." Shikamaru answered him as he walked over to the door and the driver had opened it.

Shikamaru slide into the limo with Ino on his lap. The driver had started the limo again and rolled down the window.

"Mr. Nara, to the place you had told my boss?" The driver asked.

"Hai." Shikamaru replied as he kissed Ino. The window rolled up as to give them some proper alone time.

Ino felt the limo moving to the right as she kissed Shikamaru hard as she looked at him lovingly as she wanted to be alone in bed.

As if sensing this, Shikamaru stated," Almost, my love. You are troublesome but you are my trouble."

Ino pouted at his words and then kiss his nose and moved back when he got to close. "Vixen."

Ino giggled at him as she placed her head onto his shoulder. The ride wasn't long at all; she made her way to the window when she was pulled back.

"No, no, no. you can't peak." He told her. Shikamaru took out a large black bind hold as he covered Ino's eyes twice with it, making sure she couldn't see. The driver stopped and opened the door as Shikamaru had carried Ino outside as Shikamaru said thank you to the driver as he drove off.

Shikamaru carried Ino up as he gently placed her down and told her to hold onto something. Shikamaru undid her bind hold as he drop it to the ground. Ino eyes widen at the house, it was white with large pillars holding up and around the front.

She want see it all but Shikamaru pulled her back and got her to open the front door. Once she did, Shikamaru picked her up as Ino pushed opened the doors. She looked into the house to see large crystal lighting around her. There were seats to the right as it was a small reading or sitting room. She turns to the left to see a large living room with a fire place as it had a large TV and many movies on the sides.

Ino looked at the end to see a hallways, she assumed that would led to the kitchen but didn't have time to voice it out as Shikamaru walked up the stairs. Ino saw it was a small twisted shape staircase as she looked to see large windows to see outside. Once on the second floor, Ino saw a second living room with a bar and then counted four bedrooms and three bathrooms. She then looked to Shikamaru as he nodded his head upwards.

Shikamaru hadn't let her walked as he carried her around. He could tell she was in love with her new house. He saw her face as he nodded his head upwards. He watched her face as she smiled.

Ino looked upwards to see a second stairs case like the first one. She felt Shikamaru walking up them as she looked around to see one large room, with a bed. A bathroom to it right, as she looked left to see a sliding doors to somewhere that she could see as it was dark outside.

Ino felt herself being placed onto the bed as she looked at Shikamaru. She blushed at him this would be the first time they had sex. Ino had told him no sex or mating before the wedding night. His tank god his birthday had pass and it wasn't long ago, in fact it was only four days ago.

Ino started to bend down to get her shoes off, when she didn't see Shikamaru get on his hands and knees. Her foot made a direct hit onto his face. Shikamaru hissed in pain as Ino looked at his nose to see blood coming down.

"Shika!' Ino yelled as she got up and raced into the bathroom with Shikamaru behind her as she was pulling him. She slides as Shikamaru grabbed her arm to stop her. Ino had then place Shikamaru at the sink and told him to lean into the sink and waited until the bleeding stops.

Within minutes, Shikamaru washed his face from his blood as Ino went back and had tears in her eyes. "Some night?" Ino asked miserly.

Shikamaru looked at her as he walked over to her this time she stay still and let Shikamaru to take off her shoes.

Soon Shikamaru was back up and his lips had captured her lips with his. Ino kissed him back with much passion, as she pushed him down on the bed. Ino kisses his lips between muttering out apologies and sort. Ino smiled at him as she kiss his cheek and slowly went down towards his shirted chest still, and slowly started to undo the shirt. She smirked at him as she threw his shirt to the ground and bent forward kissing his lips and leisurely kissed his neck, leaving nicks. Ino continued to kiss down his neck and onto his chest she moved her hands over his chest lightly as she heard him growl in pleasure.

Ino smirked at him, as she placed her fingers onto his male nipples as she played with them, gently as she smoothed them over with her tongue. By then Shikamaru was moaning with pleasure and all.

"Ino." Shikamaru said breathlessly at her.

Ino went down and as she touch him though his pants, as she unhurriedly paced, she pushed his pants down as she used her hand and moved his hard member around, she pumped up and down, while she heard her Shikamaru pant and groan. Ino fully stop the torture on him as she rip off his last clothing piece and bent down kissing his hard member that had now pre-cum on it.

Ino used her hand and pumped up and down as she swirled it gently, while her another hand went and played gently with his sack, when Ino opened her mouth and licked at him. She heard him groan as she continued to torture on him. She begin to take him into her mouth, as her heard moved up and down as she suckle at his tip earning her a pleasurable moan in gratitude.

She didn't have to look up to see that he had tossed his head back and was clenching his teeth with pleasure on his face. Ino soon left one of his hands on her head. Her only concentration was on what she was doing. She felt him grow harder inside her mouth but she just kept on sucking on him and bobbing her head up and down, letting him go deeper. Concentrating on deep throating him, she tasted a sweet taste her mouth and she smiled as she slowly pulled her head back, releasing him. While she heard him calling out her name" Ino!"

She was pulled up as his kissed her lips gently tasting himself on hers. He grinned and rolled them over as she was on the bottle this time.

Shikamaru smirked against her lips, as his hands moved over and gently pulled on her dresses zipper as it came off as his mouth started to go down onto her neck, leaving her a nick. He threw her dress onto the ground only leaving her with her bra and panties on. Shikamaru made quickly work on her bra as her took a nipple into his warm mouth; he gently sucked on it and nibbles.

Ino moaned in pleasure as Shikamaru continued suckling and licking then he moved his hand trailed down her inner thigh until he reached her lines of her panties as he bypass them and into her folds. He began rubbing the small nub, causing Ino's breath to hitch as she kissed him before she began moan as she pulled her head away from his and leaned it back, giving him full access to her neck where he began nipping her skin, sending white hot electricity through her entire body.

"Shikamaru." Ino breathing heavy called out.

Shikamaru placed his hands onto her waist and hooked his fingers under the strings of her thong. With a very swift move, he slid them down, letting them fall before wrapping his arms around her waist and lift her up, setting her down right onto the desk's edge. He moved very close to her, pressing himself against her inner thigh.

Shikamaru went into his pants that were on the ground. Ino laid down again as she felt Shikamaru rubbing his member against her glazed opening as he enters. Shikamaru thrusted in and out as Ino moaned in pain as she had tears with her eyes. Shikamaru stilled for her as he waited until Ino gave the okay to move.

Moments later, Ino moved a bit as it was the sign to move again. Shikamaru moved out and back into her body. They kissed each other, tongues dancing with each other before he slowly drew out a little before giving a sharp thrust.

She began to pant as she felt him slowly thrusting into her but all she did was tighten her legs' grip around him, causing him press closer to her. She felt his hot kisses trail from her mouth, down her jaw to her neck was he began to suck on a sensitive spot near her ear, and while she only bit her lip with her eyes closed, keeping her from getting too loud.

'Ino, bite me." Shikamaru told her as he thrusted into her, Ino looked at him and panted hard as she lifted her mouth onto his chest and gave a bite as he thrusted harder and longer onto her.

Ino gasped out," Oh, oh!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru almost yelled.

Both were beginning to climax, as Ino moved her hands over her mouth to keep the scream within her as she looked up at Shikamaru loving eyes as he too was going to climax.

"Shikamaru!" "Ino!" Both yelled out as they climax both hit them. His power surrounds them, as it slowly was marking Ino as his. Shikamaru looked at his love; his wife and mate and pulled out as his once hard member was limped against his leg. He pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

It was months later, that they found out that Ino was pregnant. At the same time, it was also Naruto and Hinata time too. So the two girls were also talking about their pregnancies as Tenten and Sakura looked onto.

About three more months into Ino's pregnancy, they found out that they were going to have triplets. Ino was shocked about this as she looked and giggled at her husband/mate that had fainted onto the floor.

Ino giggled again as she sat down near him and waited for Shikamaru to wake up.

The end

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this epilogue on Ino and Shikamaru. Triplets…oh no… Shikamaru fainting at it. Until next time with the last Epilogue with Sakura and Sasuke. Bye


	26. Epilogue Part Four

Guardian Mates

A/N- Here is the last part and chapter to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I had fun writing it. Thank you to my beta reader named Icy Sapphire 15 for beta reading this whole story and this chapter. If you need a beta reader then pick her. Thank you to my fans and reviews to this story it was fun to read all of them. Bye for now.

Warning: Sex Scene

Epilogue part 4

Sakura kissed her mother bye as she told her that she would be talking to her again soon as she stepped closer to her husband; Sasuke soon to be mate. Sakura was nervous about this night as she washed her hands many times because of her sweat.

Sasuke could see she was nervous as he gave her a kiss and a hug as she relaxed into his arms. He carried her outside and into the limo, Sakura looked around inside and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?' Sakura asked as she thought that they had a room at the hotel.

"Tou your new home, it is within walking distance to your friends." Sasuke replied as he held out his hand to her.

Sakura eyes lit up as she placed her hand within his. Sasuke pulled her over as he kissed her lips and then went down wards to her neck. Then back up, all his moves were slow for her to get use too. He'll be damned if he scared her away this night. He needed to be mated to her as it was his birthday tomorrow, he would be turning eighteen.

Even his brother told him that no fire guardian has to be mate before their eighteen birthday or they will die.

Sasuke felt the limo coming to a stop as he got out with Sakura following him. He carried her to door as she just in awe at the house. He unlocked the door and walked into the house. Sasuke even get Sakura to look at the house. He just raced up and walked into the room.

He placed Sakura down onto the bed as he undressed her. He kiss her neck gently as his hands more over her bod, placing fire into her stomach, when she knew she was horny.

Sasuke kissed her lips as he got out of his clothes as he was soon naked. Sasuke was still holding on to Sakura as he kissed her passionately. Sakura struggled a bit and gave into him as she kissed him back. Sasuke let go of her lips and smirked at her as she was still naked.

'Sakura…" Sasuke told her as he gave her a kiss again while his hands roamed over her naked body as Sakura moaned into his mouth.

"Sasuke,' she whispered as he left her mouth and went towards her neck.

'Sakura please let me make love to you," Sasuke pleaded with her. "I love you."

'Hai, I love you too. "Sakura told him.

She smirked at him as she and bent forward kissing his lips and leisurely kissed his neck, leaving nicks. Sakura continued to kiss down his neck and onto his chest she moved her hands over his chest lightly as she heard him growl in pleasure.

Sakura smirked at him, as she placed her fingers onto his male nipples as she played with them, gently as she smoothed them over with her tongue. By then Sasuke was moaning with pleasure and all.

"Sakura." Sasuke said breathlessly at her. She was turning into a vixen here, as he thought she would be scared to try anything to him.

Sakura went down and as she touch him though his pants, as she unhurriedly paced and moved his hard member around, she pumped up and down, while she heard her Sasuke pant and groan and bent down kissing his hard member that had now pre-cum on it.

Sakura remember the talk with her mother and her friends when it came to having or making love, she knew that she loved Sasuke as he loved her. This time her fears wouldn't get in the way, she wanted to make this night the best for both of them, but she couldn't believe on what she was going to Sasuke at all.

Sakura used her hand and pumped up and down as she swirled it gently, while her other hand went and played gently with his sack, when Sakura opened her mouth and licked at him. She heard him groan as she continued to torture on him. She begin to take him into her mouth, as her heard moved up and down as she suckle at his tip earning her a pleasurable moan in gratitude.

She didn't have to look up to see that he had tossed his head back and was clenching his teeth with pleasure on his face. Sakura soon left one of his hands on her head. Her only concentration was on what she was doing. She felt him grow harder inside her mouth but she just kept on sucking on him and bobbing her head up and down, letting him go deeper. Concentrating on deep throating him, she tasted a salty taste her mouth and she smiled as she slowly pulled her head back, releasing him. Sakura heard Sasuke calling out her name" Sakura!" with pleasure within his voice. The taste was still on her mouth.

She was pulled up as his kissed her lips gently tasting him-self on hers. He grinned and rolled them over as she was on the bottom this time. It was his turn to make her cum.

Sasuke smirked against her lips, as his hands moved over clothed chest as his mouth started to go down onto her neck, leaving her a nick. Sasuke made quickly work on her bra as her took a nipple into his warm mouth; he gently sucked on it and nibbles.

Sakura laid down again as she felt Sasuke rubbing his member against her glazed opening as he enters. Sasuke thrusted in and as Sakura moaned painfully at him. Sasuke stilled as he waited for her to calm down.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Sasuke hissed at her as he kissed her lips and then licks away her tears that were coming down. Sasuke could feel her blood running down on his manhood as he felt it was his fault that she was in pain. He whispered smooth word and touches to calm her down.

'Sasuke, I'm fine now." Sakura told him as she buckle against him.

They kissed each other, tongues dancing with each other before he slowly drew out a little before giving a sharp thrust.

She began to pant as she felt him slowly thrusting into her but all she did was tighten her legs' grip around him, causing him press closer to her. She felt his hot kisses trail from her mouth, down her jaw to her neck was he began to suck on a sensitive spot near her ear, and while she only bit her lip with her eyes closed, keeping her from getting too loud.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and kissed his chest feeling his every thrust of passion into her. She never been in love so much and it felt right to make love to Sasuke.

Something snapped in her as she screamed" I'm cumming"

Sasuke placed his lips on hers and suck out her breathe as he thrusted into her a few more times as his was coming up soon too.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke retold her.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura climax hard as her walls contacted against his manhood tightly, as Sasuke thrust in one more time before he cummed within her.

Sasuke looked at his love; his wife and mate as his powers surround her as it slowly marked her and he pulled out as his once hard manhood that was covered in her blood, as Sasuke used his a cloth that he had at the side and he clean himself and his mate off and placed the cloth onto the ground. He pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

Months later, Sakura had heard from Ino and Hinata that they were pregnant. She hanged out with her friends as they grew more, until Ino told them that they were having triplets and that Shikamaru fainted when he found out.

Soon Ino had the triplets, two boys and one girl, Haru, Hoshimaru and Akahana. Then Hinata had their son named Souta. Slowly a few months later, Sakura got a call from her doctor. Her face lit up as she heard the good news. She was pregnant.

The end

A/N- Yup this story has officially completed now. No there will be no sequel at all. You can keep guessing to what Sakura could have. No, Tenten wasn't pregnant yet. Thanks for all my reviewers and fans to this story. Some of you might be asking why have four epilogues and the last three are having sex. I thought it would be better if Hinata and Naruto weren't going to have sex as she was already pregnant. This was already planned on that one. Bye


End file.
